To Know Him Is To Love Him
by keepcalm90
Summary: Sequel to You Know I'm No Good. Now that Kurt and Sebastian have finally sorted out their feelings for each other. Their new found relationship is blooming but when real life gets in the way of their budding romance can the two relationship novices navigate their way through it or will it turn out to be too much for either of them to handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here it is my darling. The first chapter of the sequel to You Know I'm No Good. As always I want to thank all of you guys. I know every writer probably thinks this but I have some of the best readers. You guys are what keep me going. Also I read on Tumblr that today is FANFIC WRITER APPRECIATION DAY so in honor of that I would like to give a shout out to **Grace Ryan**.Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder was the first fanfiction I ever read and it helped to inspire me to start writing for all of you. So if you guys haven't read that story yet you should really go check it out and if you like it give it some love.**

**I hope you all like this and as always Happy Reading.  
**

**I'm also in a one shot writing mood so my next new twitter follower will be rewared with one. Just make sure to tell me your FF username so that I can PM you.  
**

**My Twitter is (futuremrsdcriss)  
**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 1**_

Kurt woke up to a pair of lips pressing against his bare chest. He blinked his eyes awake before looking down to see the face of his new boyfriend Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt didn't know what was weirder the fact that he had his very first boyfriend at the age of 19 or the fact that it was Sebastian Smythe. A guy that nine months ago he had hated or at least he thought he had.

Sebastian looked up at him through his long eyelashes, flashing his signature smirk.  
" Good morning," he whispered gruffly.

He kissed the center of Kurt's chest again then continued up to his collarbone, placing wet open mouth kisses there.

Kurt tried his best not to tense up at the action. They had been official for about a week now and he was getting better everyday at accepting the affection like this.  
The kind that wasn't just given in the heat of the moment but given randomly as an act of admiration.  
However the new found intimacy still felt strange in a way. Especially this early in the morning.

Sure they had been sleeping together for almost six months but that was just fucking, this was totally different.

Sebastian removed his lips from Kurt's skin and smiled up at him.

" So how'd you sleep?"

It was a valid question given that it was the first time they had ever spent the whole night together.

The funniest part was it had sort of happened by accident.

Last night after Sebastian took Kurt out to dinner and a movie he walked him to his door and gave him a soft goodnight kiss.

His mouth tasted so good, like the sour patch kids he had been eating in the theater that Kurt couldn't help himself. He deepened the kiss, which continued to the bedroom and didn't stop at kissing.

Kurt stretched and sat up a little.

" I slept good. How did you sleep ?"

Sebastian sat up beside him.

" I slept great. I always did in this bed."

Oh right this was Sebastian's old bed. Kurt often forgot that.

Kurt leaned carefully out of bed, only to find that he was painfully sore from their wild night together.

Sebastian on the other hand hopped right out, stretching even more now that he was on his feet.

The toned muscles of his back and ass on full display.

Kurt stared at him shamelessly. He could do that now that they were boyfriends and it didn't feel as creepy.

But no matter how many times they slept together or how many times Kurt saw Sebastian naked he still marveled at the fact that he was build like a male model.

Kurt went over to his drawer to pull out some clothes.

He slipped on a clean pair of boxers, shorts and a tank top before making his way to the door.

Before he could turn the knob Sebastian seized his wrist, pulling him close until they were flushed together.

" Why so much clothes ?" he whispered, kissing Kurt's neck ever so softly.

Kurt temporarily lost his train of thought. Sebastian was still very naked and pressed very close.

" Oh-um, Ba-Blaine is probably in the kitchen," Kurt stammered.

" Well then let's just stay in here."

He grabbed Kurt's hands, guiding them down until they were right on his firm, sculpted ass.

Kurt bit his lip to hold in his moan.

Sebastian's skin was so smooth and his ass fit so perfectly in the palm of Kurt's hand he had to resist the strong urge to squeeze it.

" But I'm hungry," He snapped, trying to put as much bitch in his voice as he could muster.

" Mmm I have an idea of what you can put in your mouth."

Sebastian slid Kurt's hand's around to his front but he jumped away before he made contact with Sebastian's morning erection.

" You're insatiable and I'm hungry. So I'm going to the kitchen. I'll see you out there."

Kurt walked out then popped his head back in.

" And please be wearing something," he said with a glare.

Sebastian threw his hands up.

" Alright- alright, I promise."

Kurt stepped into the kitchen and sure enough Blaine was already there leaning over the counter top watching the coffee pot fill up.

When he saw Kurt he smiled and said " Good morning."

Kurt smiled back.

He and Blaine had been doing better with putting their kiss behind them but it was still a little awkward.

Blaine was also getting better. After spending four days on the couch, crying his eyes out he was finally starting to act like himself again.

" You know I wasn't sure if you were here. I didn't hear you get in last night." Blaine mused while tapping the counter top with his fingertips.

Kurt was mildly shocked. He was pretty sure he had been screaming very loudly several times last night.

" Oh well we got in kind of late last night."

Kurt noticed Blaine eye him at the we part of his sentence but before either could say anything Sebastian appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed only in a pair of Kurt's briefs which were so tight they barely fit him.

Kurt face planted at the sight. The bastard had taken his instructions literally and put something on, it just wasn't much of something.

" Morning boys. What's for breakfast?"

Sebastian breezed past both of them, opened the fridge, pulled out the carton of orange juice and drank straight from it.

Kurt did his best to ignore his boyfriends brutish behavior as he popped some bread in the toaster.

Blaine and Sebastian left for the dining room. Once the toast was ready Kurt grabbed the butter, jam and peanut butter and went to the table.

Before he sat he handed Sebastian a piece of toast and the jar of peanut butter.

" Hey thanks sexy."

Sebastian smacked Kurt on the butt and he instantly blushed.

" You're welcome, " he hissed before sitting down.

" So Bas I was telling Kurt that I didn't hear you two come in last night," Blaine said as he stirred his coffee.

Sebastian scoffed.

" Well unless you sleep under a rock I'm pretty sure that's impossible. I was making Hummel scream like a wild man last night."

The statement made Blaine blush his own shade of deep red.

Kurt now had to fight the urge to strangle his boyfriend but he fought it hard.

He knew the motive behind Sebastian's bragging.

Since the kiss Kurt had to assure Sebastian several times that he didn't have romantic feelings for Blaine anymore.

Nobody said anything else the whole breakfast.

Blaine was the first one to get up from the table, taking everybody's dishes with him.

The moment he was out of view Kurt smacked Sebastian on the chest and he groaned.

He was still rubbing his chest when Blaine returned.

" So what are you two doing today ?"  
Blaine asked as he sat back at the table.

Sebastian answered before Kurt could.

" We're going for a run."

" Oh well that sounds like fun. I have to um go to the music store to get sheets for music camp. Do you want me to pick you up some too Bas?"

Blaine and Sebastian both had to teach at a summer music camp for three weeks as part of their grade.

" Nah it's cool, we can just go later."

Sebastian tapped Kurt's shoulder and he nodded in agreement.

Three hours later Kurt and Sebastian returned from their three mile run, each dripping with sweat and panting heavily.

Kurt went into the kitchen to get two bottles of water while Sebastian went to the bedroom.

Once in the room Kurt handed Sebastian the bottle. He took a small sip before he proceeded to pour it over himself.

Kurt shook his head.

" You just wasted that perfectly good bottle of water."

Sebastian grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer.

" Sorry. What can I do to make it up to you ?"

He kissed the shell of Kurt's ear, making him giggle.

Kurt was not feeling particularly sexy right now so he held his hand up to push Sebastian away weakly.

" Eww stop we're both all sweaty."

Sebastian nuzzled his neck.

" Mmm, I like you all sweaty. You smell good."

Kurt gripped Sebastian around the shoulders and pushed him back.

" You're so full of shit. You just want to get laid."

" Hey come on. I know you think I'm hot right now too," Sebastian purred.

He grabbed Kurt again and kissed him passionately while tugging his shorts down his legs until they dropped to the ground, leaving him naked from the waist down.

Sebastian dropped to his knees but before his lips could meet skin Kurt stopped him.

" Wait. Can we do this in the shower please?"

Sebastian looked up at him with a gorgeous smile.

" Okay."

He jumped to his feet and removed all his clothes in the blink of an eye.

Kurt removed his shirt and dragged Sebastian to the bathroom.

The second they stepped in the shower Sebastian was on him, trying to push him up against the tile wall.

Kurt did his best to fight off his advances until they were both clean but Sebastian was making it really difficult with his perfect, wet, naked body pressed so closely.

Once Kurt was all soaped up he turned to face Sebastian and started rubbing the body wash into his chest and back.

Sebastian moved in to nip at Kurt's neck but he pushed him away again.

" Would you stop that. I'm trying to get us clean."

" We're clean enough," Sebastian growled before dropping to his knees in front of Kurt.

His lips sucking down the wet skin until he was between Kurt's legs.

Kurt leaned back against the shower wall to steady himself. He needed something solid behind him because Sebastian was always so amazing at giving head.

He could constantly reduce Kurt to a puddle with just his mouth.

Once Sebastian had his talented mouth all the way around Kurt's erection he held Kurt's hips steady with one hand and started kneading his balls with the other.

Kurt moaned deep as he threaded his fingers into Sebastian's now wet hair and guided him up and down.

Just then the bathroom door flew open to reveal Blaine on the other side.

" OH MY GOD, I'm so sorry," he shouted, covering his eyes and tripping over his feet as he backed out of the room.

Right after the door slammed shut Sebastian slid off Kurt and started laughing hysterically.

Kurt just sagged against the wall, not knowing whether to laugh or be mortified.

But the look on Blaine's face had been pretty hilarious so he started laughing as well.

After a few moments Sebastian got to his feet and cut Kurt's laughter off with a hard kiss.

" You want me to finish?" Sebastian breathed against his lips.

" How about we do it together," Kurt panted before nipping at Sebastian's bottom lip.

Their hands quickly traveled down to each others erections and they jerked each other off until they both came. Kurt biting into Sebastian clean tasting shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.

Once he was back down to earth Kurt turned the water off, jumped out, grabbed his towel off the back of the door and dried off quickly.

Since they had came into the room naked he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back to his bedroom to put some clothes on.

When he opened the bathroom door Blaine was standing right there and Kurt was so startled he jumped a little.

Blaine followed behind him as he walked back to his bedroom.

" Hey Kurt I'm really sorry about that. I had my headphones in so I didn't hear the shower running."

" Oh it's fine Blaine, no big deal."

Kurt tried his best to hold in his laughter as he replayed the look of mortification Blaine had on his face over and over again.

It was the same look Kurt had when he walked in on Blaine giving head 5 months ago. Karma sure was a bitch.

Once Blaine left his room Kurt got dressed, grabbed some clothes for Sebastian, opened the bathroom door and tossed the pile at him.

He was just walking back to his room when he realized he was pretty hungry so instead he went to the kitchen to start lunch.

He was chopping some lettuce for the salad when Sebastian came in and hopped up on the counter top, picking up a cucumber slice and popping it in his mouth.

" Must you sit on the counter and pick at the food like an animal ? Kurt scolded him as he began to peel the carrots.

Sebastian seized his wrist and pulled him close.

" Must you always nag me? Besides I happen to know for a fact that you quit enjoy the animal side of me."

Sebastian kissed him and dammit if he wasn't absolutely right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh MY GOD. You guys are all the shit. 121 followers and 44 favorites on just the first chapter. This is why I love all of you so much. **

**I hope you all enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

**I still didn't get any new twitter followers but I'm not giving up hope LOL**

**My twitter is ( futuremrsdcriss)**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 2**_

The summer camp didn't start until the second Monday of July but Sebastian wanted to get some of his sheet music picked out now.

So on Sunday afternoon they went to the music store to browse.

" How about this one ?" Sebastian held up a Metallica song book with a smart ass smirk on his face.

" I don't think the kids would appreciate that very much."

" Who cares. I hate kids anyways," Sebastian grumbled as he flipped through the massive selection of books.

" Come on you should take this seriously, it's a big part of your grade. Now here, how about this one?"

Kurt held up a Disney book with a bright smile.

" Sorry princess that may have suited a pretty boy like you when you were little but not me, no way."

" Did you just call me pretty?" Kurt joked and Sebastian threw a book at him.

" You're not funny Hummel."

After another hour of searching Sebastian finally gave up on finding one he liked and they left.

It was such a nice summer day that Kurt was enjoying the walk much more than he did in the winter.

Half way up the block he glanced down longingly at Sebastian's hand dangling at his side.

Part of him really wanted to hold it, while the other bigger part of him said no way.

It was the major thing about being with a guy like Sebastian, certain issues had to be handled with care.

He was so new at all they both were and while Kurt was getting more comfortable with their private affection, hand holding was different.  
It was very public and totally not what they were used to.

On the way back to the apartment they stopped for pizza and a few minutes after they sat down Kurt noticed two guy at the back of the restaurant staring at Sebastian and whispering to each other.

Sebastian stayed looking down at his menu while Kurt couldn't help but steal glances at the pair every few minutes.

Who were they?  
Did they know Sebastian or worse had they slept with him?

Kurt wasn't some blushing virgin anymore. Thanks much in part to his boyfriend.

He was more than aware of Sebastian's busy sexual past and he tried his best not to let it bother him but he was only human and jealousy was a completely human emotion. One that he was feeling very strongly right now.

He leaned his chair a little closer to Sebastian's almost like a sort of making of his territory but the male onlookers seemed unphased by the action and continued to stare shamelessly at Sebastian.

Finally Sebastian looked up from his menu. " You want to get half and half or do you just want to each get our own ?"

Kurt didn't answer, his eyes still focused on the two leering strangers.

" Kurt-Kurt." Sebastian shoved his shoulder and he jumped.

" What the hell is wrong with you ?"  
Sebastian snapped causing Kurt to finally focus.

" What ? Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking maybe we should get this to go so that we can watch a movie while we eat. You can just get a large veggie and we'll share."

Sebastian shrugged. " Yeah sure, whatever you want." He stood and went over to the counter to put the order in. The two men's eyes following him the whole way.

Now Kurt was just plain fed up.  
Could these guys not see that him and Sebastian were together? Or did they just not care, either way Kurt was going to show them just who he was.

So he stormed over the counter, put his hand on the small of Sebastian's back and leaned in very close to whisper in his ear.

" I'm just going to go wait outside okay."

He turned on his heel and walked away. Strutting his stuff the whole time and giving his best bitch glare to the two men who seemed to now be looking at him in awe.

They took their pizza back to Sebastian's place because he had the satellite dish and all the good channels.

" Do you really have to do that?"  
Sebastian asked as Kurt blotted his pizza with his napkin.

" Yes. It takes the grease off," Kurt sassed as he kept on blotting.

" Well I happen to like the grease,"  
Sebastian said as he took a big messy bite of his still greasy slice.

After three big slices Kurt was stuffed so he started flipping through the channels to see what was on.

He finally settled on Sex and the City 2 and just when he was starting to get into it he felt a hand run up his thigh.

" Oh my god you're going to get grease all over my pants you animal," Kurt squealed, trying his best to squirm away.

Sebastian gripped him around the waist.

" Then why don't I just take them off with my teeth."

He kissed down Kurt's neck and slightly exposed shoulder.

It was always so hard for Kurt to focus when Sebastian was like this.

The fact that such a hot guy found him constantly desirable sent a thrill down to his very core and left him in a continually state arousal.

But there was still a big part of him that was craving more from Sebastian.

More than just sex and animalistic need. It may have been all they really knew but Kurt felt like he deserved all that a relationship had to offer, not just the physical stuff.

After a few more minutes surrender Kurt finally turned so that he and Sebastian were face to face and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

" Why don't we just watch the movie."

Sebastian frowned but settled back into the couch anyways.

" Well if we're going to watch a movie can it at least be a good one," he snapped, grabbing the remote off the table and turning the channel until he finally found Spider-man and kept it there.

Halfway through the movie he scooted a little closer and slung his arm over Kurt's shoulder.

The new position brought Sebastian's chest right to Kurt's nose so that his mouthwatering aroma was flooding all of Kurt's scenes until he felt completely powerless to it.

He grabbed Sebastian roughly by the collar and started kissing him senseless.

Their kiss quickly turned into a very heavy make out session, with Kurt on his back and Sebastian over him, taking full control.

Kurt's willpower began to crumble as his boyfriend's very expert and talented tongue explored the inside his mouth. He nibbled on Kurt's bottom lip before smoothing it over with his warm, wet tongue.

The action was so sensual it made all the blood in Kurt's brain travel south and he could feel his pants begin to tighten.

Kurt wanted to be stronger than this, just to prove to himself that he could be ruled by something other than him raging hormones.

So he shifted until he was off the couch and on his feet.

Sebastian looked up at him and god did he look good.

With his hair messed and his plump, perfect lips were a deeper shade of red than usual.

" Is everything alright ?" he panted.

" Yeah everything's great. I just remembered I need to go to the supermarket to get dinner."

Sebastian sat up straight.

" But we just had lunch."

" I know but I um promised Blaine I'd start cooking on the weekends and we have nothing. So yeah."

Kurt fixed his clothes and went for the door but Sebastian got to him just before he could close it.

" You want me to come with you?" he asked, disappointment dripping in his voice.

Kurt squeezed his shoulder.

" No it's fine really but you're more then welcome to come over for dinner."

He kissed Sebastian once more before leaving, cursing himself the entire way back to his apartment.

He didn't want to tease Sebastian like that, but it was hard not to when his boyfriend was like a frickin sex god.

Kurt assumed that once he was in a relationship all this back and forth would stop but boy was he wrong. Once again his head and libedo were at odds and he hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a smutty filler kind of chapter but I know you guys don't mind those LOL.**

**I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 3_  
**

Kurt was so happy. He had finally found a summer job at the coffee house just up the street from the apartment.

He needed the work, both the money and the distraction would be good for him.

He and Sebastian needed time apart so that they could stop humping like bunnies every time they were in the same room together.

Kurt didn't want the only thing they had in common to be sex. At least not anymore he didn't.

But on the Sunday before he had to start work he decided to binge one last time before his sexual purge. He and Sebastian spent the whole day and night together. He figured he would get his fill before he put himself on a sex diet.

Monday morning he woke up to find Sebastian between his legs.  
That lead to an hour of sex, which lead to Kurt almost being late.

He jumped out of bed at 8:45, rushing around his room to find his uniform.

" What don't you just stay here and I'll pay you," Sebastian mumbled for the bed.

" Um because that would make me a hooker," Kurt laughed as he slipped his shoes on.

Sebastian eyed him up and down.

" Well at least you look hot. You know I always did like a man in uniform."

" Thank you. Now I have to go or I'll be late."

Kurt rushed out the door and practically ran down the street to the coffee house.

The first week was hectic. He had to learn every drink on the menu and every daily special. It was much harder and crazier than the library ever was.

By Friday night he was beat but Sebastian was more hyped than ever.

" Let's go out," he said as he hopped around his living room.

Kurt was lying face down on the comfy couch already half asleep.

" No," he whined. " Let's stay here and sleep."

Sebastian paused. " By sleep you mean fuck right?"

Kurt eyes popped open and he chuckled softly.

" Sure if you want to have sex with my sleeping body then go right ahead. Have fun, just don't wake me up okay."

He rolled over and closed his eyes again.

Sebastian laughed sarcastically.

" Haha very funny smart ass.  
I guess we can stay in but I refuse to let you fall asleep on this couch."

That's when Kurt felt himself being lifted and then slung gracefully over Sebastian's shoulder.

He started walking towards the bedroom as Kurt began to pound his back with his fist.

" Hey Tarzan put me down. What do I look like Jane of the jungle?"

Sebastian tossed Kurt onto his bed.

" Don't set me up for a women joke Hummel. It's just too easy."

Kurt pouted. " Hey jerk that was mean."

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Kurt's pouty lower lip softly.

" Okay I'm sorry. Now can we at least sleep naked so there's still the possibility of sex."

Kurt sighed heavily. He was too tired to protest, plus the image of Sebastian naked didn't sound like a bad way to cap off his long, draining week.

So he sat up a little and quickly removed his clothes before settling under the covers. Sebastian stripped slowly, tossing his clothes haphazardly around the room before he started bending and stretching.

Kurt could hear the faint popping and cracking sound of his bones and he glanced briefly over his shoulder to catch a glimpse.

There Sebastian stood, tanned and toned as always. Kurt felt his mouth water at the sight and for a split second he considered jumping Sebastian and fucking him all night long. He could just sleep when he was dead, right?

Wrong. He needed rest, not an activity that would exhaust him even more.

So he stayed strong and instead just rolled over and shut his eyes tightly.

Soon he felt the bed dip as Sebastian laid down beside him.

Kurt started silently praying that he wouldn't try to make a move because he was pretty sure he wouldn't be strong enough to resist it.

" Goodnight," Sebastian called over his shoulder.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief and relaxed into bed.

Maybe Sebastian could be more then what he was. It was moments like this that gave Kurt hope.

Around 8:15 Kurt woke up with Sebastian half on top of him.

The whole night they had actually slept together without jumping each others bones.

They went the whole entire night without any kind of sex. This was a big first but Kurt didn't want to make a big deal about it or anything.

He glanced down at Sebastian. Even sleeping he looked so sexy and just knowing they were both naked turned Kurt on so much.

He briefly thought about waking his boyfriend up for some celebratory sex but he stopped himself.

Instead he just got up out of bed and went straight to the kitchen, without putting any of his clothes on.

Kurt wasn't a prude. He just never really enjoyed being naked that much, especially if he didn't need to be.

Sometimes he used to envy Sebastian for his ability to have it all out, almost all the time.

Back then Kurt assumed it was just a cocky thing but he knew now that it was more of a confidence thing and Sebastian's confidence was one of the sexiest things about him.

Kurt felt like he had much more confidence now than he did before but being naked for no reason still felt weird.

He was however determined to stick to it now. He didn't want to bitch out and run back to the bedroom for his clothes.

He moved slowly around the kitchen, suddenly very aware of every single move he made.

Sebastian never kept much food at his place but luckily he had some bagels that were still fresh, so Kurt popped them in the toaster.

Just when he was getting the cream cheese out of the fridge he heard a loud thud followed by a string of curse words.

Kurt closed the refrigerator door to see Sebastian standing by the counter in just a pair of boxer shorts, rubbing his side.

" Good morning," Kurt said as casual as he could, pulling the bagels out to spread them with the cream cheese.

Sebastian didn't speak and when Kurt looked back he saw him staring intently.

" Do you want a bagel ?" he asked.

Sebastian blinked rapidly.  
" You're naked."

" Yeah I know. It's summertime and it's hot in here."

Sebastian took a step forward while licking his lips, the way he sometimes did when he was really turned on.

" Yeah you're telling me," he said in a low sexy voice.

Kurt did his best not to blush as he felt Sebastian get closer until he was brushing past him to grab the food off the counter.

He sat at a bar stool while Kurt stayed standing in the kitchen where he could feel Sebastian's eyes on him the whole time he ate.

Once Kurt was done he decided it was enough with the naked time.

He went to walk out of the kitchen when Sebastian's hand on his chest stopped him.

" Hey you're not going anywhere yet.  
You look so fucking good like this that you made me run into the counter. I'll probably have a bruise now."

Kurt giggled as Sebastian stood and pulled him into a kiss that was so deep he felt his knees give out a little.

" I think you need to make me feel better," Sebastian whispered in between fiery kisses.

Then before Kurt could process it Sebastian was lifting him up onto the counter, sinking down to his knees and taking all of Kurt in his mouth.

" Oh-oh god," Kurt moaned as he tried to grip the smooth surface of the counter top.

When he of course couldn't he grabbed for Sebastian's hair instead, holding it tightly and pushing him down even further onto his cock until he heard him chock a little.

" Oh shit I'm sorry." Kurt blushed, suddenly embarrassed by his over-eagerness.

Sebastian just slid back with a smile.

" It's cool," he said casually before going back to sucking.

Sebastian moved his tongue further south to swipe across Kurt's asshole he lost his mind.

Kurt enjoyed rim jobs almost as much as blow jobs, pretty much anytime Sebastian used his tongue it was a good thing but he did his best work there.

After a few hot, wet strokes of said tongue Kurt began to fall apart.

" I-I," he stammered and Sebastian seemed to get the hint, putting Kurt back in his mouth and sucking hard until his cheeks hollowed out.

Soon Kurt couldn't take anymore and he comes hard right down Sebastian throat.

He could practically feel his cock straining to get hard again at the sight of Sebastian swallowing down all his seed. For some reason it's so erotic.

Once he was done Sebastian scooped Kurt up off the counter and set him down on his now unsteady feet.

" Good morning," he said with a shit eating grin.

" I-I um. I'm going to go um," Kurt babbled, stumbling out of the room.

Again his boyfriend had reduced him to an incoherent mess and Kurt absolutely loved it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Again darling readers. I just want to let you all know I wrote a Kurtbastian one shot that I'm in love with LOL. It's called I Can Weather The Storm. I hope you can all check it out. Also I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 4_  
**

Kurt got his first day off from the coffee shop on the fourth of July.

He woke up around ten to find Blaine in the kitchen, sitting on the counter with a glass of juice in his hand.

" Good morning. Happy 4th of July. What are you up to today?"  
Kurt asked to Blaine as he poured a bowl of cereal.

" Oh a bunch of guys from school are going to the lake so I decided to tag along. What are you doing?"

" Well Sebastian's gonna be here any minute and I think we're just going to spend the day in the city. You know watch the fireworks from the roof and stuff."

Kurt didn't want to tell Blaine that they were really going to spend the entire day locked in Sebastian's apartment.

It had been weeks since they had been together like that and Kurt was starting to feel a little pent up.

Just then the doorbell rang and Kurt ran for it. Only to find a drop dead gorgeous man on the other side.

Sebastian looked so sexy dressed in shorts and a tank top with his bare feet on display. God how could someones feet be hot?

" Why the hell aren't you dressed yet Hummel?" Sebastian snapped, popping the dreamy bubble Kurt had just put him in.

To get back at him Kurt leaned in close to whisper in his ear. " What's the point of putting clothes on when you're just going rip them off me in a few minutes."

Kurt stepped back smiling, then spun on his heel and sauntered off, making sure to swing his hips as he went.

He dressed simply in a v-neck, shorts and flip flops which he would only ever wear on rare occasions in the summer time.

He said a quick goodbye to Blaine before skipping out the door and past a still stunned Sebastian.

The minute they were in the apartment Sebastian was on Kurt, dragging him in for a steamy kiss.

He yanked the v-neck roughly over Kurt's head and tossed it across the room before doing the same with his own.

Then he took hold of the waistband of Kurt's shorts and dragged him closer causing their bare chest to rub together and make Kurt whimper.

" I've missed this soft skin of yours Hummel," Sebastian huffed before attacking Kurt's bare shoulder with hot messy kisses.

Just as Sebastian pushed Kurt against the wall and began to pull his shorts down, his house phone started ringing.

Sebastian completely ignored it and went on kissing Kurt, trailing his lips down his jaw line to his neck.

The ringing persisted and Kurt couldn't help but focus on it.

Finally he tapped Sebastian on the shoulder. " Don't you want to answer that?"

Sebastian stopped mid kiss.  
" No I don't want to fucking answer that. The stupid machine will get it," he growled before sucking on Kurt's nipple and making him howl.

Sebastian continued gliding his tongue down Kurt's chest before getting on his knees to mouth at his lower stomach stopping to swirl the tip of his tongue around Kurt's belly button until he doubled over in pleasure.

That's when the ringing finally stopped and the answering machine started.

" Hello Sebastian this is your father. I was hoping to get you but I guess you're out. Your mother and I were talking and we have decided that we would like to see you. So I will pay for a round-trip ticket to Ohio for you this weekend and have your car waiting at the airport. Please call me back as soon as you can. Goodbye."

The message beeped loudly and everything fell completely silent.

The second he had heard his father voice Sebastian froze. Now his cheek was pressed firmly to Kurt's stomach as they both panted erratically.

Kurt didn't know if he should speak or not. He knew very well of the sorted relationship Sebastian had with his family and sadly he was never much of a help with it because his relationship with his own family was pretty much perfect.

After another minute of dead silence Sebastian finally got to his feet, went over to the answering machines and pressed a big red button.

" Your message has been deleted," a robotic voice said as Sebastian stared down at the machine with disdain.

Kurt still didn't speak, just watched in fascination as Sebastian facial expression changed in an instant.

He looked up at Kurt with a half smile.

" I'm starving. Why don't we go get something to eat."

Kurt nodded in confusion.  
" Yeah sure."

He didn't want to press Sebastian on this but he also didn't want him to feel like he couldn't talk about it.

Since it was still fresh Kurt decided he would just let Sebastian handle it internally for awhile and hopefully he would open up about it later.

They each put their clothes back on and walked down to the corner barbeque place in complete silence.

Then on the way back Sebastian did the last thing Kurt ever expected him to. He took Kurt's hand firmly in his own.

When Kurt looked at him Sebastian didn't look back but his grip tightened, almost like a silent plea for Kurt to not let go, which he didn't. He held Sebastian's hand all the way back to the apartment.

They ate and still Sebastian said nothing. This was definitely not how Kurt saw this day going.

He wrestled back and forth with bringing the topic wanted so deprestly for Sebastian to come to him but it looked like that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Finally Kurt sighed heavily.  
" You know Sebastian you can tal-"

Sebastian's hand flew over Kurt's mouth and their eyes locked.

Kurt could see Sebastian's were pleading with him to not finish that sentence, so he didn't.

Sebastian stood and Kurt followed him to the kitchen to clean all the dishes.

Once the last dish was washed Sebastian grabbed Kurt unexpectedly and began kissing him.

The kiss felt so desperate and needy that it broke Kurt's heart.

Sebastian was always so confident and strong so to see him any other way was hard to take.

Kurt wanted to say something, anything to make him feel better but everything that came to his mind sounded so stupid and the last thing he wanted to do was upset Sebastian even more.

So instead Kurt just gave in, letting Sebastian kiss him until he was beyond breathless.

When Sebastian pulled back he pressed their foreheads together.

" Kurt could you- could you please just fuck me? Please." His voice cracked weakly at the end.

Kurt's heart ached at Sebastian's pleading tone because no matter how much they busted each others ball's Kurt cared about Sebastian. He wouldn't be his boyfriend if he didn't.

Kurt kissed Sebastian passionately, wrapping his arms around his neck tightly while moving backwards out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Soon they were falling onto the couch and Kurt started undressing Sebastian before himself. Once they were both naked Kurt got to his feet, pulling Sebastian up with him before opening the side table where he knew there was always condoms and lube.

Kurt kissed Sebastian a few more times before turning him around and bending him over the arm of the couch. He rolled the condom on and poured the lube over it.

He held Sebastian tightly around the hips and pushed in very slowly.

It had been a very long time since he had topped so he was trying to slowly get used to it again but Sebastian seemed to want none of that.

He clenched tightly around Kurt while pushing back onto him.

" Harder Kurt. I'm not some little pansy I can take it," he growled almost angerly.

Kurt gripped Sebastian's hips even tighter and pushed in hard and fast. It was so tight that it was nearly painful but he didn't want to focus on that. He wanted to think about taking care of Sebastian in the way he could, the way Sebastian asked for.

He pushed in even deeper, rolling his hips into Sebastian until he yelled loudly and gripped the material of the sofa in his hands.

Kurt stayed there, driving into Sebastian with all his strength.

He snacked one hand between Sebastian's legs and pumped him smoothly, letting his fingers run over the tip and around the base.

Soon Sebastian's body tensed up, the way it always did when he orgasamed and then he went limp, his body flopping over the arm of the couch. Kurt moved one last time before he came himself.

He fell onto Sebastian's back and stayed there until they both caught their breath.

He kissed Sebastian lightly between the shoulder blades before pulling out. Then walked very slowly to the bathroom to toss the condom and grab a washcloth to clean up.

When Kurt returned Sebastian was sitting on the couch. His legs curled up into his body and a blank stare on his face.

Kurt silently handed him the cleaned himself and the arm of the couch.

Kurt sat beside him and just stared, again wanting so much to say the right thing but everything in his head sounding so wrong.

After a few silent minutes on the couch Sebastian finally got up and started putting his clothes back on.

" I'm gonna go grab us some blankets for the roof," he explained before walking completely out of the room.

Kurt started putting his own clothes on when he suddenly felt a chill in the air and shivered.

" Are you cold?" Sebastian asked from behind him and Kurt jumped a little at the sound of his voice. He hadn't heard him return.

Before Kurt could say anything, Sebastian was gone again.

He reappeared a few minutes later and tossed a gray Dalton sweatshirt to Kurt.

He slipped it on quickly before giving it a big whiff. It was almost intoxicating how much it smelled like Sebastian.

Sebastian took Kurt's hand, pulled him up off the couch and kept a firm hold of it until they got up to the roof.

By the time they climbed the stair to the roof the sun was just about to set so Sebastian spread out the first blanket then sat down and motioned for Kurt to sit beside him.

Again they sat in silence. Just watching the sun set completely over the Chicago skyline.

Kurt was still so unsure of what to say that he decided to stick to something totally off topic.

" So I wonder when the fireworks are going to start? You know I've only ever seen big fireworks once when I was eight my dad took me to Clevl-oomph"

Sebastian crashed into his lips, the action completely taking Kurt's breath away.

This kiss was much less desperate then their last one. In fact it was so nice Kurt didn't want to break it. Even if he was running short on air.

Finally Sebastian broke away smiling.

Kurt was so happy to see that again.

A few minutes later the fireworks started and Kurt began to watch in awe.

He was so enthralled by the bright burst of colors in the sky that he didn't think twice about Sebastian pulling him closer until his back was pressed against his chest.

Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist while resting his chin on his shoulder and suddenly Kurt could care less about the fireworks.

He was mildly shocked by the action because it was so intimate but Sebastian seemed to be craving many different forms of that today.

A half hour later, once all the fireworks were done Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear.

" Go with me ?"

Kurt looked back at him in confusion.

" What ?"

Sebastian sighted. " Go with me to Ohio."

Kurt was stunned into silence.

Sebastian wanted to go on a trip with him, wanted him to meet his family.

It was a big step but Kurt knew Sebastian was probably only asking because he needed the support. Even though he would never say that out loud. He would never admit that he couldn't do something by himself.

" Are you sure?"

Sebastian dropped his arms from Kurt's waist and sat back. " If you don't want to come with me then just say so," he snapped.

Kurt pulled him back, he liked the cuddling and didn't want it to end just yet.

He put both arms around Sebastian's waist and in turn Sebastian put his arm around Kurt shoulder before pulling him closer.

" No that's not what I meant.  
I just want you to be sure.  
Family stuff can be hard for some people. I don't want to add to it you know."

" It wouldn't be like that at all. I really nee- want. I really want you there. We can make a whole week of it and we can even go visit your family too."

Sebastian sounded so hopeful and optimistic that there was no way Kurt was going to bring him down.  
Keeping him happy was the only thing that mattered now.

Kurt tipped his head back a little to kiss over Sebastian's jawline.

" Of course I'll go with you," he whispered in his ear before kissing it softly.

Sebastian smiled brightly, hugging Kurt even tighter to him before claiming his lips in a tender kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again to all my lovely readers.**

** I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 5**_

On Monday morning Kurt woke up early to pack lunches for Blaine and Sebastian since it was their first day at camp.

He was in the kitchen, cutting the crust off the cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches when an arm grabbed him around the waist and he jumped.

" Careful with that there knife jumpy," Sebastian laughed before kissing Kurt's neck.

" You scared me. I didn't hear you come in."

" Yeah who knew I could actually be quite at something." Sebastian said as he reached around Kurt and grabbed a slice of cucumber off the cutting bored.

" You know you look pretty hot in these." He pinched Kurt's ass hard, making him jump.

" You're only saying that because they're yours," Kurt sassed with an eye roll.

The shorts Kurt had thrown on this morning were in fact Sebastian's. He had left them in Kurt's room the other day.

Kurt hadn't noticed until a few minutes after he had put them on that they weren't his and they were just so roomie he didn't bother changing out of them.

"Well now I want them back. Take them off," Sebastian whispered the words hotly into Kurt's ear before licking the shell.

Kurt gripped the knife in his hand a little tighter before shaking his head.  
" Nope. Sorry but I'm not going to strip in the kitchen."

" I bet I could make you,"  
Sebastian breathed softly before he started sucking on Kurt's neck while running his hands slowly down his sides.

Kurt set his knife down and spun around until they were face to face. Sebastian hooked his fingers into the waistband of the shorts while sucking vigorously on Kurt's neck. Just when Sebastian started pulling the short down Kurt's hips a loud throat clearing made them break apart.

Blaine stood in the doorway of the kitchen, blushing a very bright shade of red.

Kurt turned back around quickly towards the food and went right back to his cutting. " Good morning Blaine. I was just making lunch for you guys for your first day." he said casually.

" Yeah it looked like you were definitely making something in here," Blaine joked on his way to the fridge.

" Yeah he was making me horny," Sebastian grumbled, clearly he was upset that they had been interrupted and unable to finish.

Kurt just ignored all that and finished bagging the lunches.

By ten the two were leaving and Kurt handed each of them their brown paper bags at the door. Sebastian took his roughly before pulling Kurt to him and dipping him back into a steamy kiss.

" When I get home I'm locking you in my apartment and fucking you all night long," he growled against Kurt's cheek causing Kurt's whole body to shiver with anticipation.

" Okay I'll be there waiting for you."  
He kissed Sebastian softly and then he was gone.

* * *

True to his word Kurt was there at five o'clock sharp, waiting naked in Sebastian's bed.

After hours of kissing, touching and Sebastian putting Kurt into as many different positions as he could think of they finally got up around midnight to snack on whatever food Sebastian had laying around his kitchen.

The following Saturday Kurt got the day off from the coffee shop so he decided to surprise Sebastian at camp.

He spent the morning cooking so he could pack a deluxe picnic lunch complete with chocolate dipped strawberries.

He was really starting to like this whole boyfriend thing alot more then he ever thought he would and he had to admit that he was getting pretty damn good at it too.

When he finally got to the camp around noon the blond girl in the front said Sebastian was in the mess hall.

Kurt stepped into the large building, his eyes scanning over the sea of kids until he spotted Sebastian at the far corner of the room, talking to another counselor.

They were awfully close and the guy had his hand resting comfortably on Sebastian's shoulder.

They looked deep in conversation and then Sebastian started laughing and playfully smacked the guy on the chest.

Kurt didn't want to but he became instantly paranoid and headed quickly towards the two.

He tapped Sebastian on the shoulder and he turned around quickly, smiling bright when he saw Kurt standing there. That help to put Kurt's mind a little bit at ease.

" Hey Hummel what are you doing here ?"

Without hesitation Kurt stepped closer and pecked Sebastian on the lips, while keeping a mindful eye on the other counselor.

" I'm here to surprise you. I brought lunch." He held up the large picnic basket with a sideways grin.

" Cool." Sebastian exclaimed. "The kids are just about to go to the gym for free hour so we can eat in here.

" Great," Kurt said while still eying the stranger standing behind them.

Clearly Sebastian noticed and grabbed Kurt around the shoulders to bring him closer. " Oh um Kurt this is Derek. He teaches violin here. Derek this is Kurt."

Kurt extended his hand out to the good looking guy. " His boyfriend," he added as they shook.

Derek smiled and shook back.  
" It's nice you meet you Kurt. Seb here is one lucky guy. I wish I had a man to bring me food."

" Yeah." Kurt smiled halfheartedly just as a loud bell rang and the kids all began to leave.

" Well I should really go but you two enjoy your lunch." The pretty boy waved before walking away and as soon as he was out of sight Sebastian turned to Kurt with a smug grin.

" Hi boyfriend," he said in a smart ass tone.

" Shut up," Kurt snapped.

Sebastian grabbed him around the waist and held him tight. " Oh you're jealous. That's kinda hot actually."

" I am not jealous." Kurt answered sharply as he took a step back." I just don't under why he has to call you Seb."

" Because we're friends."

" Well what do you call him?" Kurt asked.

" Sexy," Sebastian deadpanned before the sides of his mouth began to curl up into another smile.

" Stop being such a smart ass Sebastian." Kurt huffed and went to storm away but Sebastian caught him by the wrist.

" Hey please don't go. You know I was just messing with you like we always do. Now are we going to eat lunch or not?"

Deep down Kurt knew it was childish to behave this way. It's wasn't like he had caught Sebastian making out with some the guy. They were simply talking and Sebastian had every right to that.  
Kurt didn't want to be that kind of boyfriend.

Kurt sighed heavily. " Yeah let's eat."

They sat next to each other on one of the now empty benches. Eating butter noodles and grilled cheese paninis.

Once they were finished Sebastian pulled out a chocolate strawberry and fed it carefully to Kurt.

Kurt returned the favor and got the pleasure of having Sebastian slowly lick the remaining chocolate off of each of his fingertips.

After the feeding Sebastian scooted closer then straddled the bench and pulled Kurt to him.

He began kissing Kurt's neck then up his jawline to his ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe before gliding his lips back down again to start all over.

It was good. Sebastian was so damn talented with his mouth Kurt sometimes wished they could just spend one whole entire day just doing this and nothing else. But sadly today was not that day and this was definitely not the right place.

Kurt tried to push Sebastian back a little but he stayed put, running the tip of his tongue along Kurt neck before sucking lightly on his Adam's apple.

Kurt threaded his fingers tightly into Sebastian's hair and pulled him back gently. " Sebastian stop. What if someone comes in. I don't want you to get in trouble."

" It'll be worth it," he whispered as he pushed Kurt back until he was lying flat on the bench.

Sebastian leaned up and covered the lower half of Kurt's body with his own before grinding their hips together roughly.

As amazing as it was Kurt didn't want to be the reason Sebastian lost his spot here. He really did need it for his grade.

" Sebastian don't. We're going to get caught," Kurt whined.

Sebastian sat up with a huff. " Fine, but you're no fun," he pouted.

Kurt sat up beside him and kissed his cheek. " I'm sorry but how about I make it up to you tomorrow. You don't have to be here and I don't work until three. So I was thinking we could go in the pool next door."

" That sounds good." Sebastian kissed Kurt lightly.

* * *

The building next door was a high rise and had a huge pool on it's roof.

A few months back Blaine had become friends with one of the girls who lived there and now she was always inviting him and his friends over to hang out.

Kurt was convinced that she had a major crush on Blaine but it didn't matter because it was a free pool.

" Hey could you get my back?" Kurt asked as he handed the bottle of sunscreen to Sebastian with a smirk.

Sebastian rubbed the lotion in slow circles over Kurt's bare shoulders and back, inching his way further and further down until he was at the waistband of Kurt's swim trunks. His hand had just slipped inside when Kurt moved away.

" Must I remind you that we are in public?" he asked his boyfriend with a shake of the head.

It was still early so there wasn't too many people out, just a few here and there, but it still wasn't inappropriate.

Sebastian just shrugged before getting up and practically running towards the pool, jumping in cannonball style. When he came back up yo the surface he looked super hot. His normally styled hair now falling into his eyes until he pushed it back which made him look even hotter.

"Are you coming in? Or are you just going to sit there ogling me all day?" he yelled out to Kurt.

" Probably the second one," Kurt shouted back.

That's when Blaine and Melodie came over with the bottles of water.

They sat on either side of Kurt and Melodie started talking about having lunch at her place.

Kurt was too busy listening to hear the sound of footsteps approaching and by the time Sebastian was behind him it was to late. His wet arms wrapped tightly around Kurt and he instantly began to protest.

" No Sebastian don't," he said as he was lifted effortlessly off his chair and slung easily over his boyfriend's shoulder.

" No just wait okay I promise to go in lat-"

Kurt was cut off by Sebastian flinging them both into the deep end. Kurt hit the cold water with Sebastian right beside him and once he could see clearly again Kurt tried to hit him under water but it was no use.

Kurt came up huffing and puffing as Sebastian laughed hysterically beside him.

" That was not funny you jerk."  
He splashed Sebastian then swam away.

But Sebastian was close on his heels and gave him on huge splash with instantly turned into a full blown water fight.

Finally Sebastian threw his hands up.  
" Okay no more. I surrender. "

He started swimming towards Kurt and just when they were about to kiss Sebastian dunked Kurt completely under the water.

Kurt came up and tackled him. " Oh you are such an asshole."

After a few good shots Sebastian finally got a hold of both his wrist and pulled him into an actual kiss.

Kurt suddenly forgot all about the water and the people and focused solely on his boyfriend's lips. The way he usually did when they kissed.

That was until Melodie's voice halted everything. " Hey you guys I have neighbors who I don't think want to see you two get it on in the pool. So could you keep it G rated please."

" Sorry Melodie," Kurt apologized with a blush while Sebastian just scowled.

" This is total bullshit," he said before grabbing Kurt around the waist and pulling him closer. "Let's just go back to your place and I can get you out of this bathing suit the proper way."

Kurt was always powerless to a suggestions like that. What red blooded gay guy would ever turn down an offer from somebody as talented in bed and hot as Sebastian Smythe.

" Okay let's go." Kurt hopped up the steps and over to his chair to collect his things.

" Wait you're leaving? But what about lunch?" Melodie whined.

" Sorry Mel we have some more pressing business to take care of right now but we may returner for lunch."  
Sebastian grinned as he toweled off.

Once he was partially dry he grabbed Kurt's hand tightly and practically dragged him away.

" I'm sorry Melodie but I promise we'll try to make it back." Kurt waved before Sebastian yanked him out the door.

Once they were inside the apartment Sebastian wasted no time jumping Kurt.

He pinned him easily to the living room floor and started kissing him deeply.

" Mmm-ahh. Sebastian no, we-we can't do it here. Blaine and I watch tv here," Kurt protested.

Sebastian completely ignored him and simply began peeling the wet swim trunks off his body.  
Kurt's cool skin heated up as Sebastian's fingers traced down his thighs, until the shorts were off.

Sebastian started pulling his own down while keeping Kurt's lower half pinned to the ground.

Once they were kicked off Sebastian rubbed their naked bodies together, which caused Kurt to moan loudly.

His hand snaked carefully between Kurt's thighs until his cold palm made contact with Kurt's growing erection.

" Oh-oh," Kurt babbled as he arched his hips up at the touch.

Sebastian sat up and straddled Kurt's lap before he began to jerk him off expertly.

His long, nimble fingers taking an expert grip around the base as his thumb swirled around the tip, spreading the already leaking precome as he went.

" See I told you this would be better than swimming," Sebastian laughed.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. This was definitely better than swimming.

Sebastian got a determined look in his eyes as his hand moved fluidly over Kurt. His smooth, sure grip driving Kurt absolutely insane until he finally snapped, his whole body relaxing as he came all over Sebastian's knuckles.

Sebastian eyed his covered hand in pride before lapping the come up with his skillful tongue. The sight much hotter than Kurt expected it to be.

" You wanna taste ?" he asked before claiming Kurt's mouth so that he could taste himself on Sebastian's tongue, which was also somehow strangely arousing.

" You taste kinda sweet Hummel."  
Sebastian licked his lips before laying down beside Kurt on the ground.

Kurt turned on his side. " Um thanks I guess."

Sebastian kissed him a few more times before laying his on Kurt's chest. " So I talked to my mom yesterday. She said my dad's going to send two tickets."

Kurt's runs his fingers through Sebastian's hair. " I still need to talk to my boss about getting my shifts covered but she should cool with it. She love's me."

" Good" Sebastian sighed, in what Kurt could swear was relief.

* * *

" Would you stop that I need to pack," Kurt giggled as Sebastian nipped at his neck.

He tried his best to squirm away from Sebastian's grip but it was just too his lips felt as silky smooth as always that it was hard for Kurt to protest too much.

Sebastian ran his nose along the back of Kurt's neck before kissing it over and over.

" M'sorry. I just can't help myself. Maybe if you put some damn clothes on I could focus," Sebastian breathed hotly in his ear.

" I already told you all my stuff is either in the washer or being packed."

" Well thank god for the washing machine," Sebastian whispered into the crook of Kurt's neck and he nearly melted into a puddle on the floor.

He may have acted annoyed but he really loved it when Sebastian was all handsy like this. It made Kurt feel hot, sexy and best of all desirable.

" Hey why don't you take a break from all this?" Sebastian said as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs.

" I can't. Our plane leaves at 8am and if I take sex brakes I'll never finish packing."

The truth was Kurt already had all his outfits planned so packing wouldn't take too long. He just liked to tease Sebastian as often as he could.

" Okay well you pack and I'll just start."  
Sebastian dropped to his knees and pulled Kurt's briefs down in a flash.

" Sebast-ohhh," Kurt's stomach clenched at the pleasure of Sebastian's hot mouth sinking down around him.

He leaned forward onto his closet doors to steady himself as Sebastian's head bobbed up and down. His hands gliding up the back of Kurt's thighs until they were firmly squeezing his ass.

It was all so hot Kurt definitely couldn't focus on his clothes anymore.  
Damn Sebastian and his none stop libido that Kurt was powerless to.

He tapped Sebastian on the shoulder to get his attention and he slid off with a loud wet pop.

" Can I help you with something?" Sebastian sing-songed as he batted his eyelashes playfully.

" You are such an ass ," Kurt smiled, his hands sliding into Sebastian's hair and pushing him back towards his dick.

Sebastian gave it a few more licks before kissing roughly across Kurt's hip bones and up his stomach.

Once Sebastian was on his feet again he pinned Kurt to the door and they kissed until Kurt's lips felt heavy and sore.

" Do you still want to pack?" Sebastian teased in Kurt's ear.

" Just go grab the condoms you cocky bastard." Kurt pushed Sebastian away then gave his ass a hard smack.

Sebastian turned back with a wide eyed expressing. " Oh you're so gonna pay for that."

He ran over to the side table to get the bottle and slip a condom on. Then stormed back over to Kurt, picking him up effortlessly and pressing him into the closet door.

Kurt wrapped his legs tightly around Sebastian hips as he braced his back against the door. They didn't do it that often but Kurt loved when they fucked standing up. He still has sex dreams about that time they did it in the library right up against the sharp edges of the books.. Kurt finds it so hot that Sebastian can hold his entire body up and still deliver a mind blowing experience.

When Sebastian enters him Kurt screams. He's forgotten just how deep it is in this position.

Kurt's legs tighten up around Sebastian waist and he moans, his hips thrusting up fast and causing Kurt's ass to slam into the closet door.

Sebastian's hips continue to snap up in a steady rhythm as his mouth grazes along Kurt chest and neck.

" Fuck I'm gonna come," Sebastian shouts, his movement speeding up even more until he slamming into Kurt and jabbing right at his prostate. With every deep thrust Sebastian hits right at the glorious spot and soon Kurt's body begins to quiver.

He comes with an extra loud grunt, his body relaxing until his limbs feel like jello.

Sebastian delivers a few more pumps until his body stiffens and he screams out in pleasure.

His knees give out and they both topple heavily to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs.

Kurt starts laughing and Sebastian follows. " We're going to be so sore on the plane tomorrow," Kurt giggles into Sebastian's neck.

A firm smack comes down across Kurt ass and then Sebastian's fingers dig into the flesh. " It was totally worth it," he winks.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again Lovely's. As always thanks for the love you give this story. I'm hard at work on my chapters for the Kurtbastian big bang but I'm gonna try my best to get out as much chapters of my fics in between writing that story. So I'm have this. I hope you all enjoy and as always Happy Reading.

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 6**_

" Your nails are digging into the seat," Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear as the plane taxied down the runway.

" Shut up," Kurt hissed back.  
" I told you a hundred times that I'm not the best when it comes to flying. Especially the take off part.

Sebastian patted the top of his hand.  
" Well it's only two hours and we could always just fuck in the bathroom to take your mind off of it."

Kurt turned and glared at him. " No thanks. I'm still sore from yesterday."

After an intense twenty minutes the plane finally leveled out and Kurt sat back in his seat, trying to relax.

Sebastian's dad had gotten them first class tickets so the seats were much more comfortable then coach and the legroom was impressive. Kurt closed his eyes and thought about his impending week.

The first four days were being spent with Sebastian's family and the last three with Kurt's.

Kurt was beyond nervous to be meeting Sebastian's family so soon but Sebastian of course didn't seem phased by it.

But Kurt did notice that the closer they got to Ohio, the closer Sebastian got to him, until they were eventually holding hands over the arm rest.

As they landed Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand tightly and it was a good distraction. Kurt hated landing almost as much as taking off.

Surprisingly Sebastian kept a firm grip on Kurt's hand and even held his carry on bag for him as they exited the plane.

They walked silently to baggage claim and then to the lot where the car was parked.

Once he was seated behind the wheel Kurt saw Sebastian tense up so he leaned over and squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring fashion.

" You don't need to do that. I'm fine," Sebastian snapped as he shrugged Kurt's hand off.

Kurt flinched at Sebastian's sudden harsh tone and laid his hands in his lap.

The drive was painfully silent with Kurt twiddling his thumbs the whole time and hoping he would make a great first impression on Sebastian's parents, who from what Kurt could gather weren't the warmest people.

After two hours of mind numbing quiet they were finally pulling into a huge circular driveway, in front of a mansion of a house.

Kurt mouth gaped open as he got out of the car. " Wow this is your house? It's beautiful."

" Yeah whatever," Sebastian mumbled as he yanked the bags out of the backseat.

Sebastian walked or rather sulked ahead of Kurt to the massive front door, which he seemed to take some of his new found anger out on by banging it with his fist.

After three hard knocks a tall blond woman in a very fashionable outfit answered with a sweet smile.

" Oh Sebby my baby boy you're finally here." She pulled Sebastian in for a hug while Kurt stood off to the side, watching as Sebastian tensed up even more from the touch.

They broke apart and Sebastian stepped into the house without even introducing Kurt.

When the blond looked over and saw Kurt standing off to the side she smiled at him.

" Oh and you must be Kirk." She extended her perfectly manicured hand out to Kurt who tried his very best not to grimace as his very first impression got shot to shit.

" Um it's Kurt actually, Kurt Hummel and it's very nice to met you too Mrs. Smythe." He shook back politely.

The women pressed her hand to her chest in embarrassment. " Oh goodness, I'm so sorry but Sebby only mentioned you the one time over the phone. To be honest we were surprised to hear he was even bringing someone along. He never has before. But it's very nice to meet you Kurt and please call me Linda."

Kurt smiled at was very lovely and fair. A lot like what he remembered of his own mother and her features were all very similar to Sebastian's.

They both walked through the door to find Sebastian scowling in the entry way, tapping his foot loudly on the polished marble floor.

The house was even more lavish on the inside then it was on the outside and Kurt tried his very best not to gawk as he looked around. He felt like he was in a museum or something.

" So where's Dad?" Sebastian murmured grumpily and Linda just shrugged. " You know I haven't seen much of him all day but I'm sure he's around here somewhere, probably in the office. Why don't you two go put your things away and I'll tell him you're here."

Sebastian nodded, taking off towards the grand staircase without saying a word to Kurt, who just followed close behind him.

They walked down a bare cream colored hallway, past a few closed doors until Sebastian finally stopped in front of large oak double doors and pushed them open to reveal a massive bedroom on the other side.

He instantly dropped the bags to the floor and went over to the bed, sitting on it heavily and rubbing the sides of his head with his fingertips.

Kurt just stood in the doorway marveling at the enormous bedroom. It looked like a posh hotel suite. "This is your bedroom?"

Sebastian groaned. " Yes. Now are you coming in or are you just going to stand there with your mouth open like a fish?"

Again, like in the car Sebastian's tone was unkind and left Kurt feeling upset that he couldn't even ask a simple question without being snapped at.

Kurt wanted to let Sebastian workout whatever it was that he was going through but he was getting really sick of the new attitude.

Kurt just bit his tongue because he had never been in this situation himself and he knew from a lot of experience that Sebastian liked to lash out when he was upset and that he almost never meant what he said.

Kurt walked into the huge room and set his small bag down on the dresser, then checked himself in the mirror that was above it.

After a few minutes Sebastian stood and stomped off towards the door, grabbing Kurt by the hand as he went. " Come on let's get this shit over with already."

They took off back down the giant staircase and Kurt followed him into a large living room, decorated in the finest of antique furniture, a baby grand piano in the corner. Kurt sat on the big red sofa in the center of the room while Sebastian went right for the drink cart, pouring himself a large glass of straight brandy.

He downed the liquid quickly then began tapping the side of the glass nervously. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Linda entered before he could anything.

" Oh boys there you are. I was looking for you. There's food in the kitchen if either of you are hungry," she explained.

Sebastian slammed his glass down which made both Kurt and Linda jump. " We're not eating dinner with you and dad?" he snapped angrily.

Linda frowned. " I'm sorry dear but your father has locked himself in his office for the night. He's says it's only because it's really important but don't worry darling he'll see you tomorrow."

Sebastian poured himself another drink.  
" I thought you two invited me here to see me."

" We did sweetheart but you know how your father is with his work. Just know that we're both so happy you're here and I can't wait to catch up with you tomorrow. Right now I think I'm just going to go to bed." She went over and brushed her son's cheek. "Good night honey."

She turned. " And goodnight to you too Kurt. I'll see you both in the morning."

Kurt waved. " Good night Mrs. Smy... I-I mean Linda."

Sebastian finished off his second glass and began to pour a third when Kurt looked over at him.

" You can stop it with the big puppy dog eyes okay. It's not like I'm dying or something," Sebastian yelled, the hurt tone in his voice right at the surface.

Again Kurt bit his tongue at Sebastian's outburst. Fighting now wasn't going to help anyone so instead he just stood and left the room without a word.

Four hours later Sebastian finally came into his bedroom. Kurt didn't move as he heard him getting ready for bed and still didn't when he felt the other side dip and Sebastian climb in beside him.

Kurt waited a few minutes for the apology that never came before forcing himself to fall into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the love you gave the last chapter. I enjoy how worried you guys are about these two but never fear, good stuff is ahead I promise. I hope you all enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 7**_

Kurt tossed and turned all night and woke up feeling exhausted.

When he sat up in the massive king sized bed he saw that Sebastian was not longer beside him.

Kurt wasn't sure what to do. All he knew for sure was that he didn't want to go searching around this big drafty house. So he decided to just wait for him in bed.

A tedious half hour passed before the bedroom door finally burst open and in walked a very sweaty and panting Sebastian.

" Why the hell are you still in bed?" he unexpectedly snapped at Kurt, leaving him so shocked it took him a moment to find his answer.

" I was waiting for you."

" Waiting for me to what? Give you permission to get up." Sebastian said sarcastically, in a tone that made Kurt feel so stupid.

" No I just... Never-mind" Kurt sighted. "So where were you anyways?"

"Where does it look like I was? I went for a run." Sebastian walked over to his giant closet and pulled out an outfit.

" You should've woken me up. I would've gone with you," Kurt said feebly.

" It was early," was all Sebastian said back. " I'm taking a shower."

He grabbed the pile of clothes and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kurt just sat there stunned. He hadn't seen this Sebastian in a very long time and he had liked it that way.

He was so unsure of what to do about all this. Did he stay quiet and let Sebastian keep using him as a punching bag or did he speak up, put Sebastian in his place and run the risk of it escalating into a massive fight. Because if there was one thing they were good at it was fighting.

Kurt didn't want that. This was Sebastian's time with his family and even with all the dysfunction it was still a family. Sebastian deserved as little stress as possibly.

So Kurt decided to stay quiet and let Sebastian's words roll off him.

But as the day progressed Kurt would find out that was easier said then done.

After they were both done getting ready for the day Sebastian headed for the kitchen and Kurt followed.

The room was completely empty as they sat down at the counter top. Sebastian reached over for the bowl of fruit, taking out an apple before passing it to Kurt.

He reached for a banana and peeled it slowly before taking a bite. This was officially the most awkward breakfast of his life.

Then the kitchen door suddenly burst open and Kurt jumped at the sound.

A man in a button up and slakes came frantically into the room. His cell phone pressed firmly to his ear. " No I want you to have those papers on my desk by 9am. Any later and I'll have your balls for them. Got it?"

The shouting man fell silent for a moment before speaking again. " Okay good. Set up a meeting at 3 and I'll see you in the morning."

He slammed the phone shut then looked up at the pair. " You must be Kurt," he said sternly.

" Way yes um sir yes I am Kurt. Kurt Hummel. It's very nice to meet you."  
Kurt extended his hand out to the man who took it in a firm grip.

" William Smythe. It's very nice to meet you young man and hello to you too Sebastian." William addressed his son directly.

" Hello father. It's nice to see you again." Sebastian greeted him flatly.

" I hope you two don't mind my absence for the day but things at work just turned hectic and they need me," William explained.

" What else is new." Sebastian rolled his eyes and William shot him a cross look.

" Well I trust you've been more than enjoying the apartment all my hard work pays for, son." William commented while giving Kurt a sideways glance. Almost like he was implying just who Sebastian was enjoying inside said apartment.

" It fills the void father," Sebastian quipped and now Kurt could see just where his sarcastic coping mechanism came from.

" Well I'm glad I could help."

" It's the least you could do."

" Dammit Sebastian I didn't fly you out here to fight with you," William snapped.

" Well you certainly didn't do it to spend time with me," Sebastian snapped back.

" If you want me to stay here I will," William offered.

" Don't bother." Sebastian pushed back off his seat and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Kurt and William all alone.

" I really must go." William turned on his heel and left the kitchen in a hurry.

Kurt took the last bite of banana before ascending the stairs back to Sebastian's room.

When he stepped inside he found Sebastian changing into shorts and a tank top.

" I'm going down to the basement to work out," he said without looking back at Kurt.

" Do you want me to come with you?"

" Not really." The truth in Sebastian's words stung deeply.

" I just need some time alone to clear my head." That helped to soften the blow but not by much.

Kurt hung his head. " Oh. Alright. I guess I'll just wait in here."

"There's movies in the cupboard under the TV," Sebastian explained before leaving.

Kurt sat down heavily upon the couch in the center of the room. He didn't know weather to yell or cry.

He felt like such an idiot. Why was he even here if Sebastian wasn't going to open up to him? What was the point of it and worst of all, why did it hurt so much?

He sat on the couch, simply staring at the black screen of the television. Thinking of all the things he knew about relationships. It wasn't much.

He had pretty much gone into this whole thing blindly. Maybe this was all apart of it. Maybe you had to give the person you were dating space. Especially a person like Sebastian who was so inward with his emotions.

After twenty minutes of moping Kurt finally got up. He was just about to start flipping through the movies when a shelf next to the TV caught his eye.

It was filled with pictures and knick-knacks. A bird cage with a stuffed warbler inside, a Dalton banner, a plastic microphone and dozens of pictures of Sebastian with various Warblers. Most of whom Kurt recognized.

The last picture was of Sebastian and Blaine. They were dressed in blue caps and red gowns with big smiles on their faces. Upon closer examination Kurt could see they each had Northwestern acceptance letters in their hands.

Kurt smiled at the looked so happy and adorable in it. A far cry for the way he was acting now.

Kurt stepped back and surveyed the whole shelf. It really made him think about who Sebastian was.

For so long Kurt only thought one way about him. As a cocky arrogant man whore with no respect and no feelings who just happened to be great in bed.

But now Kurt could really see Sebastian as so much more. Sure he still had hints of those qualities but now Kurt knew why. They were all ways of coping with his life.

Kurt had been putting Sebastian on this giant pedestal. With his perfect body, face and apartment but he was only human and if Kurt had learned anything it was that holding people up too high only made their falls from grace that much worst. It was what had happened with Blaine and Kurt was going to make damn sure that didn't happen this time. He was too invested now to just let Sebastian slip away that easily.

Kurt had to talk to him. He might've not know much about relationships but he knew that he didn't want to lose Sebastian over something like this.

Since his boyfriend only had action movies in his collection Kurt settled for the regular TV.

He was channel surfing when the bedroom door opened back up. Sebastian was drenched and still had boxing gloves strapped to his hands. His white wife beater was clinging to his chiseled body and his hair was slicked back with sweat.

It was a shame that they were in such different places right now. If they were in the same place Kurt could've help Sebastian out of those sweaty clothes and into a shower. It had more than enough room for two.

" I'm starving. I'm going to go hop in a quick shower and then we can eat." Sebastian ripped the gloves off with his teeth and they dropped heavily to the floor.

Kurt stood up from the couch, catching Sebastian's hand just before he got to the bathroom door.

" Wait Sebastian I think we need to tal-"

Sebastian held his hand up, cutting Kurt's sentence off.

" I said I'm starving," he repeated in monotone before shaking Kurt off and continuing into the bathroom.

Kurt turned away from him in a huff, hearing the door slam shut behind him.

He was tempted to just leave. To call a cab and go to Lima. But he didn't want to give up that easily.

He had broken through Sebastian's wall once and he would do it again now. No matter how long it took.

Minutes later Sebastian came out of the bathroom, got dressed and Kurt followed him out. They drove into town to eat lunch at a small corner cafe.

Sebastian didn't say one word to Kurt the entire time and even his face didn't give him away. It had absolutely no emotion on it.

The drive back to the house was like torture. Kurt wanted so much for Sebastian to say something, anything remotely positive but sadly the silence remained.

When they returned Sebastian finally spoke but it wasn't exactly what Kurt was hoping for.

" I think I'm going to stay out here and work on my car. It was making a funny noise on the way home."

" Oh," Kurt sighted. He hadn't heard any noise. Now he was sure Sebastian was just trying to avoid him.

" I could stay out here and help. I know a lot about cars."

" Sure. You can stay if you want." Sebastian popped the hood and started tinkering with random things.

" Could you hand me the tool box?" he asked Kurt.

" Sure." Kurt took the big red box off the shelf and handed Sebastian what he knew he would need.

" You know Sebastian I can just leave if you want me to," Kurt commented sadly.

That made Sebastian pop up quickly and hit his head smack dab on the open hood.

" Ahh fuck," he hissed as he rubbed the back of his freshly banged skull.

" Are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

" I don't want you to go." Sebastian avoided his question completely. " What would make you think that?"

" Well it's just..." Kurt began but was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Sebastian's mom always had the worst timing.

" Sebastian sweetheart I thought I heard you get two back. Are you alright? Why are you rubbing your head like that?"

Linda went to touch Sebastian but he backed away. " I'm fine mom. I just bumped it. What's up?"

" Oh well Tilly was just about to go to the market. Do you boys need anything?"

" Tilly?" Kurt asked.

" Is our chef. She's one of the best in Ohio," Linda supplied.

Wow Sebastian's family was even more rich then Kurt thought.

" I think we're good mom but thanks for asking."

Kurt smiled to himself at Sebastian's tone. It was the nicest he had been since they arrived. Maybe that bump to the head had knocked out his bad attitude.

After the car was all done. They went back into the house and up to the room.

Sebastian suddenly seemed all fidgety and nervous as he paced around it. Suddenly he hauled and started at Kurt like he desperately wanted to say something but couldn't. Then after a long minute of dead silence he finally sighed.

" You know what I changed my mind. I do need stuff at the store. I'll be right back."

Sebastian took off out the door before Kurt could even speak. He knew what Sebastian was doing, playing the avoidance card.

Kurt laid down in the center of the bed and tried desperately to fight back the tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes. For the past few months things had been going so great for the two of them. Sebastian had actually started to become sweet and caring and now all that was gone and Kurt felt like he was right back where he started.

Kurt hadn't realized he had drifted off until he heard the door open again and he saw that it was dark outside.

" Dinner's ready," Sebastian informed him somberly and Kurt didn't even bother asking where Sebastian was all that time.

When they enter the impressive dining room Linda is already there and the food is already out.  
Even though Kurt doesn't have much of an appetite he dishes himself some mashed potatoes and then proceeds to pick at them.

" I don't think your fathers gonna make it," Linda tells Sebastian sadly.

" It's no big deal," Sebastian frowns.

The three begin to eat and not a minute later Linda's cell phones rings.

" Oh dear it's Missy Turner. I really must take this. If you boys will please excuse me." She gets up from the table and leaves out the door.

" Probably some stupid country club thing," Sebastian mumbles before dropping his fork on his plate. " I'm not even hungry. I'm just gonna go to bed."

He stands and leaves before Kurt can say 's little outburst seem to be affecting Kurt less and less which is definitely not a good thing. He's doesn't want to get used to Sebastian acting like this.

After one more small bit Kurt gets up from the table and goes back to the room. Thanks to his impromptu nap he's not very tired but he doesn't want to turn on the TV and disturb Sebastian trying to fall asleep. Plus a small part of him is still hoping that his boyfriend will open up to him.

When he opens the door Sebastian is just slipping into a pair of pajama pants. He leaves his shirt off and climbs under the covers.

Kurt goes into the bathroom and gives himself a good look in the mirror. He's looks exhausted. All this mental turmoil is really starting to take it's toll on him and he still has two more days here. He washes his face and brushes his teeth then goes back to the room.

Sebastian isn't asleep yet. He's just laying there with his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling.

Kurt puts his full pajamas on and climbs in. The mattress is just so frickin comfortable it's hard to not be relaxed on it.

He turns on his side away from Sebastian and within minutes he's utterly shocked when he feels a hand on his hip and a pair of lips on his neck.

Kurt instantly shrugs Sebastian off but he does it again.

" Stop it," Kurt demands, scooting forward so that he's even further away for his boyfriend.

" Why?" Sebastian questions while trying to put his hands on Kurt who shrugs him away for the third time.

" Because I don't want to," Kurt answered back. He can't believe he actually has to explain that to Sebastian.

" But you always want to. That's kind of our thing." Sebastian grabbed him again and Kurt finally sprang up fully.

" Dammit Sebastian I said NO. I don't want to because... Well if I really have to tell you then clearly you don't think anything you've done so far has been wrong."

Sebastian bows his head. " Kurt look I just need this okay. To take my mind off things."

Kurt's so enraged by that statement that he rips all the covers off and jumps up out of the bed. " So that's all I still am to you? Just a stupid distraction from your life. Well I'm sorry but I'm nobodies toy and to think I actually believed that you had changed."

" Kurt you know I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you're my escape from all this. It's a good thing. It's what I need. I need you."

" And you have me," Kurt's voice tightened and he had to clear his throat.  
" But you can't just have certain parts when it's convenient for you. You have to have all of me, all the time or nothing at all and that includes opening up to me instead of shutting me out completely."

Sebastian hangs his head again. " Kurt you just... you wouldn't understand okay. All this, I've been dealing with it by myself my whole life and now that you're here I just... I don't know how to do it. I don't know how to open up to you. Can you please just understand that and let it go."

Kurt shook his head. " No I can't. That's not what being in a relationship is about. For this to really work I need you to see that."

" What if I never do?" Sebastian asked sadly.

Kurt sat back on the bed. So much of him just wanted to cling to Sebastian. To give his body over to him and not care about what it meant but that wasn't their relationship anymore. They would never be able to move forward if they kept taking two steps back.

Kurt didn't say any more, there was nothing more to say tonight. He simply laid back down and covered himself back up. He didn't move any closer to Sebastian but he did extend his left hand out until it found Sebastian's under the covers. Sebastian gripped it until it was painfully tight and even with the mild discomfort Kurt managed to fall into a deeper sleep than he had in two days.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to say nothing except I should really be writing my BB story right now LOL. Enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 8**_

The next morning when Kurt woke up alone he was still a bit upset from their fight. While it did help to understand where Sebastian was coming from it didn't automatically excuse his behavior.

Kurt was sure there was still something else Sebastian wasn't saying and that upset him most of all.

He stayed in bed for over an hour, just laying there, part of him hoping Sebastian would come in and see him.

When that didn't happen Kurt finally got up, took a shower and got dressed.

Before going downstairs he picked up his cell and for a brief moment he again thought about calling his dad and going to Lima early, but he knew leaving Sebastian now would only make all this worst.

When Kurt came into the kitchen Sebastian was sitting alone at the table, mindlessly stirring his coffee while staring at the wall, his eyes unblinking.

" Good morning," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian jumped at his words then fumbled out of his seat. " Go-good morning. Would you like some coffee or something?"

Kurt nodded slowly. " Sure. coffee sounds good."

Sebastian took off for the coffee pot, pouring the cup quickly then handing it over to Kurt. " Thanks." Kurt smiled as their fingers brushed over the cool ceramic. Clearly Sebastian was trying to act nicer this morning, something Kurt was grateful for.

They sat down at the table and Kurt could feel Sebastian's eyes boring into him.

When Kurt finally looked up from his cup Sebastian was staring and then he sighed heavily. "Look Kurt about last night I just wanted to say sor-"

The sound of the kitchen door swinging opening made Sebastian pause.

Linda entered with a smile.  
" Good morning boys. I hope you both slept well. Now don't you two fill up on breakfast because I'm having Tilly make an early dinner for all of us. You know since we didn't really have a chance to talk yesterday."

Sebastian grimaced. " That sounds great Mom."

Linda's smile brightened. " Good. Dinner's at five."  
-

The rest of the day was spent in Sebastian's room. He watched TV while Kurt went through every article in his massive walk in closet.

Kurt couldn't help but notice how strange Sebastian was acting.

He hadn't said one word since he had been cut off at breakfast and now every time Kurt looked back Sebastian would be staring at him instead of the television.

Kurt didn't say anything about it because a quite, leering Sebastian was better then a mean one.

At four they started getting ready and by five each looked pretty damn good.

Sebastian looked very handsome in his dark jeans and green button up with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

When Linda saw them enter the dining room she beamed. " Well don't you boy both look nice. Now I had Tilly set the table special so Kurt you sit right here beside me and Sebby you can sit next to your father."

Sebastian sat down with a frown as Kurt sat across the table from him.

Tilly brought out the first course, French onion soup and the four began to eat in silence until Linda finally broke it.

" So Kurt how did you and Sebby meet?"

Kurt gulped down his soup and pressed his napkin to his mouth before answering. " Oh we meet though Blaine."

Linda nodded. " Ah yes Blaine, what a nice boy. He and Sebby were so close in high school. How is he?"

" He's fine Mom" Sebastian answered before Kurt could.

" Well that's good. So how did you know him Kurt?" Linda asked curiously.

" Well for a short time during my junior year I went to Dalton Academy. Blaine and I were in the Warblers together," Kurt explained.

" Oh Sebby isn't that cute, you and Kurt were both Warblers," Linda chuckled lightheartedly.

" Yeah mom it's adorable." Kurt noticed Sebastian suppress an eye roll.

" So Kurt you know I couldn't help but notice how familiar your last names sounds. Are your parents members of the country club?" Linda said seriously.

Kurt shook his head as he laughed quietly under his breath. His family wasn't really the country club type, but he was more than okay with that.  
" Um no but you may know my father from the yellow pages. He owns Hummel Tires and Lube in Lima."

After being silent since they started eating William finally looked up at that. " Your father owns his own business. Well that's quite impressive. You know he should really talk to someone about franchising. He could make some damn good money for being just a mechanic."

Kurt was shocked that William actually had the audacity to make such a rude and brazen comment about someone he didn't even know.

Right away Kurt noticed Sebastian tense up at his father's side.

" Well I think he's pretty happy right now but thank you anyways," Kurt said as graciously as he could, doing his best to keep the bit out of his voice.

" How about school Kurt? Do you go to Northwestern with Sebby?" Linda asked between sips of her wine. Obviously trying desperately to change the subject.

" No actually I go to The Chicago school of the performing arts. I would like to be a Broadway singer someday."

All of the sudden Williams fork crashed loudly on the table, making everyone jump in surprise and then he started yelling in Kurt's direction.

" So you're just another one then? With silly, unreachable pipe dreams. You're no better than him." William pointed over at Sebastian with a hard glare so seething that if looks could kill Sebastian would be dead on the floor right now. "He gave up NYU to go and sing. I hope you two are aware that there is no real future in that. I swear you kids today could be something great and you're just pissing it all away."

Kurt sank further into his chair as William went on berating the pair.  
" You know what Sebastian I'm really disappointed in you. You should be with someone who has bigger dreams than you. Not some choirs boy trying to live out a childish fantasy. I mean can he even afford to go to this school with his father being just a mehan-"

Sebastian slammed his fist down hard on the table and his father froze mid sentence.

Sebastian stood up, his face starting to turn an angry shade red as he towered over his still seated father.  
" That is it, that is fucking it. You're an asshole and I knew I should've never come here and I sure as hell should've never brought him." Sebastian pointed over at Kurt who sat up a little straighter in his chair. " He doesn't deserve to be belittled by you because he is sweet and kind and so-so talented and you have no idea because you're too busy being a prick to see it. You know I used to think it was okay to act like that too but now I can see that it's not because you have just insulted the person I love and that's not right because you're my dad and you're supposed to support me no matter what," Sebastian finished with an exasperated huff as Kurt sat in stunned silence.

He was so shocked by what he had just heard that he dropped his own fork and it fell loudly onto his plate. The sound defining in the now quiet room.

Kurt pushed his chair back and stood.  
" I-I um I have to um..." he stammered before turning and taking off towards the front door.

" No wait Kurt." He heard Sebastian call out right before he opened the door and ran out down the driveway.

He wasn't even sure where or better yet why he was running. All he knew for sure was that Sebastian had just said he loved him and now it suddenly felt like a house had been dropped on him.

When he reached the end of the very long driveway a hand caught his wrist firmly and pulled him back.

" Kurt wait stop," Sebastian pleaded.  
" Jesus you run fucking fast." He put his hands on his knees as he huffed and puffed, trying to catch his breath.  
" Look can we please just talk about this like grown ups?"

In his still panicked and bewildered state Kurt began to babble. " Bu-  
but you just said that yo-you lov-"

Sebastian held his hand up to Kurt's mouth. " I know what I said."

Kurt looked deep into his boyfriend's beautiful green eyes before moving his hand away to speak.  
" Well did you... did you mean it?"

Sebastian's expression softened and he smiled. A deep, heartfelt, genuine smile that Kurt hadn't seen in a very long time.

" Of course I meant it Kurt. You know I'm so out of my goddamn element with you. I've never felt this way about anybody before and of course I fucked this up because I fuck everything up. I didn't want it to happen like this you know. This morning I made this big plan in my head. After dinner I was going to take you on a walk around the park up the street and tell you there but that's just not me and then I go and blurt it out and now you're looking at me like I'm crazy and I understand if you want to leave. I really do, but I'm glad you finally know that I love you."

Kurt's heart burst as Sebastian spoke. Nobody had ever said that to him before. Well at least not anybody that wasn't obligated to.  
But this was different mostly because,  
" I love you too Sebastian," Kurt said with a gleeful giggle.

Sebastian raised a curious eyebrow at him.  
" Hey what's so funny Hummel ?"

Kurt continued to laugh. " Oh nothing it's just I never thought when we first meet that I could even like you let alone love you. You know I used to think I was in love with Blaine but that wasn't real. Because now that I know what it really feels like I can confidently say that it's you, it's you that I love and it feels really- really right."

Sebastian whole face lit up as he pulled Kurt in for a tight hug. Kurt buried his face in Sebastian's neck and breathed in deeply. Oh how he had missed that now all too familiar smell.

They stood there for a while just holding each other until Sebastian finally whispered in Kurt's ear.

" Hey you wanna just get out of here? We can stay in a hotel tonight and spend all of tomorrow in bed. Then go to your house Thursday like we planned."

Kurt pressed their foreheads together and sighed in contentment.  
" That sounds absolutely perfect."

Sebastian took Kurt's hand tightly, leading him back towards the house where they passed the dining room without saying a word.

They packed quickly and walked out the front door. Not bothering to say goodbye to William or Linda.

Sebastian started putting the bags in the trunk when his front door opened and the sound of Linda's heels clicking followed.  
" Sebby wait please don't go. We still have one more day with you. Your father is really sorry. I just know he is and if you come back in we can all talk."

Sebastian closed the trunk then hugged his mom tightly. " Look mom you and I both know he's not sorry and he never will be but that's fine, really. Maybe we can try this again another time. Right now I think Kurt and I just need to be alone. But it's not you, it's him. You've been great. Thank you."

Linda nodded. " All right sweetheart but be careful okay and Kurt," she turned and started walked towards him.  
" It was very nice to meet you dear. You make my Sebby happy and that's all I really care about."  
She hugged Kurt while saying, " I'm so sorry about my husband but I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Kurt hugged her back. " Thank you for having me Linda. It was very nice to meet you too. I hope to see you again."

Sebastian waved to her as the car drove away from the house.

He seemed to know exactly where he was going so Kurt didn't ask any questions but he did admire Sebastian as they drove down the highway.

" Would you please stop staring at me. I mean I know I'm hot and all but it's ridiculous. I can practically feel you undressing me with your eyes." It was so good to hear Sebastian's playful tone again that Kurt's heart burst.

Kurt leaned over and shoved his boyfriend playfully on the shoulder. "Please. Don't flatter yourself too much mister. You're the one who's in love with me remember? You said it first."

Sebastian glanced at him. " You're such a little smart ass. I think I love that most of all."

After another hour on the road they were finally pulling into a hotel. A cute little place just off the highway.

Sebastian carried Kurt's bags for him and once they were in the door he practically threw them across the room.

With his now empty arms he grabbed Kurt by the hips and dipped him back into a passionate kiss. It had only been a few day but it felt like an eternity since they had kissed. Kurt had really missed it.

Sebastian's tongue swept across Kurt's bottom lip before he sucked it gently between his teeth, causing a hot tingling sensation to shot down Kurt's spin and go straight to his groin, making him hard instantly.

" Kurt I'm- mmm- so sorry I was such an ass to you," Sebastian mumbled around his lips.

"It's okay. I forgive you," Kurt panted as he started pushing Sebastian back towards the bed.

He landed gracefully on his back and Kurt straddled his now open legs.  
They broke apart for air but Kurt didn't want to stop. It's felt so damn good to have this Sebastian back that he never wanted to stop.

So he began to kiss messily up Sebastian's chin and over his jaw line, nibbling and sucking as he went.

Sebastian's strong hands came up to caress the back of Kurt's thighs and over his ass. Finally he slipped his traveling hands into the back pockets of Kurt's jeans, pushing him forward and causing their clothed erections to rub together firmly.

Kurt tore his mouth away from Sebastian's skin to moan at the sensation. Then pressed his hips down hard and continued to rub their fronts together over and over. After a steady minute of grinding Sebastian reached for the button on Kurt's jeans.

" This will be much better when we're naked," he growled as he lifted Kurt's hips to help get the pants off. Kurt reluctantly slid off Sebastian's lap completely and got to his feet to remove his shoes, pants and shirt. Leaving him in just his black Calvin Klein briefs.

Sebastian licked his lips at the sight before getting to his feet as well, dropping his pants and underwear before moving onto his shirt.

Kurt advanced towards his man, helping undo each of the tiny button one by one. Sebastian shrugged the button up off his shoulders and Kurt pulled the tank top roughly over Sebastian's head. His lips going right for the wide expanse of now naked flesh.

Kurt took his time, running the tip of his tongue over each and ever one of the hard lines that made up Sebastian's abs.

Just as Kurt began to mouth at his navel Sebastian tugged him so that they both toppled back onto the bed. He pushed Kurt flat on his back and trailed his lips all the way down his bare torso, stopping right between his legs to lick at his still clothed erection.

Kurt wanted to throw his head back and give into the pleasure of Sebastian's always talented mouth but then he remembered something important.

" Wait," he wailed and Sebastian froze, looking up at Kurt without moving his mouth away from his lap.

" The condoms and lube are in your bag and we can't really do much without them."  
Sebastian dropped his head into Kurt's lap with an amused chuckle. " God leave it to you to be rational at a time like this."

Sebastian hopped up off the floor and went to his bag. When he turned his back to rummage through his things, Kurt slipped off his briefs and grabbed straight for his erection, spreading the moisture around the tip while eying Sebastian bent over, his perfect ass on full display.

When Sebastian turned back around he immediately dropped all the stuff he was holding at the sight of Kurt touching himself.

He quickly picked the items up off the floor before continuing back towards his boyfriend.

" You need a hand with that?"  
Sebastian smirked as he crawled up on the bed, pouring some lube onto his palm then replacing it with Kurt's.

Kurt shuddered, arching his hips up at the firm hold of Sebastian's strong hand.  
" Mmm oh yes Sebastian yes that feels so good."

Sebastian positioned himself in front of Kurt before leaning down. Their bare chest pressing together tightly. Kurt licked his lips as he felt Sebastian's hot breath on his neck.

" Spread your legs for me," Sebastian whispered the words right onto his skin, causing Kurt's whole body to shiver as he spread his legs open wide and wrapped them around Sebastian's gloriously naked body.

Sebastian rubbed their wet erections together a few times before rolling the condom on and putting more lube over Kurt's waiting hole. Then he did something that took all Kurt's breath away. He slid two fingers inside him.

Kurt gasped in surprised ecstasy, because in all the times that they had sex Sebastian had never prepped him like this. It was a sign that he wanted this time to be different, special.

Kurt relaxed into the touch, letting every muscle in his body go slack until he felt boneless.

After several mind blowing minutes Sebastian crooked his fingers deep inside Kurt until they brushed lightly over his prostate, making him scream in satisfaction.

Sebastian gave a sexy smile as he pulled his digits out, lined up and pushed in slowly, filling Kurt up the way he always did but this time it felt different somehow.

He grabbed Kurt securely around the ankles, lifting them onto his shoulders before leaning down to kiss Kurt softly. First on his lips then his cheeks, nose and eyelids. Kurt rubbed their noses together as their lips brushed over each others and tiny puffs of air escaped them.

Sebastian was going slower than he ever had before but Kurt didn't mind. The pace felt amazingly loving.

Sebastian ran his fingertips down across Kurt's skin until he was at his waist. He lifted Kurt's hips completely off the bed, angling him so that he was hitting his prostate again, much harder this time.

" God Kurt I fucking love you," Sebastian cried out loudly as he drove into Kurt, who couldn't help but laugh a little as Sebastian declared his love in a way only he could.

Kurt ran his nails up and down Sebastian's strong back as their eyes locked in a heated stare.  
" I love you too." Kurt gritted through his teeth as Sebastian began to really pound into him.

Sebastian continued on like that, laying into Kurt over and over until they both finally let go with Kurt coming harder than he ever had before.

Sebastian followed then fell onto Kurt's now messy chest, holding him tight and burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck to breath deeply. They just laid there for awhile, a tangled sweaty mess until Kurt finally spoke.

" Can we sleep now ? I'm exhausted."

Sebastian picked his head up and kissed Kurt's forehead." Of course we can."

He pulled out and Kurt nearly whimpered at the loss. If he had his way he would keep Sebastian inside him all the time.

Sebastian sat up and stretched before going to the bathroom and returning with a warm washcloth to wipe Kurt clean. Once he was done he tossed it across the room and hopped back into the bed, pulling Kurt to his chest and wrapping their legs tightly around each other so that they were spooning.

Kurt tried his best to focus on sleep instead of Sebastian's dick pressed into his backside but that proved rather difficult when Sebastian started kissing the back of his neck.

" Your sweat taste so good" he licked along the shell of Kurt's ear. " So sweet. I think I could taste you forever."

Kurt took a deep breath to help him focus.  
" Sebastian please I'm trying to sleep."

Sebastian squeezed him tighter.  
" I know. I'm sorry I just can't help myself. My boyfriend is super hot."

Kurt ran his hand over Sebastian's arm. " Hey just remember we have all day tomorrow to spend in this bed."

" I'm gonna hold you to that. By this time tomorrow we're gonna have this bed broken in half," Sebastian growled low and Kurt's body shivered with anticipation. Tomorrow was gonna be brutal and he was going to love it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back. The bangs are over so I can focus on all my stories now. I just started a new Klaine one. I hope you can all check it out. Now I hope you all enjoy this, It's just a filler chapter but a cute one lol. Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 9  
**_

Kurt woke up alone, but could hear the sound of dishes clattering loudly behind him. He yawned, rubbing his eyes as he rolled over to see what was causing the commotion.

Sebastian was at the table fixing a cup of coffee. He looked gorgeous illuminated by the light of the early morning sun that was peaking in through the curtains. Kurt cleared his throat and Sebastian jumped.

" Oh my god. You scared the shit out of me Hummel."

Kurt sat up laughing.  
" Well you were being loud."

Sebastian picked up the cup and brought it over to the bed. " Here. I got bored waiting for you to wake up so I ordered breakfast."

"Thanks." Kurt took a sip of the warm delicious liquid.

Once he was halfway done with the cup he set it down on the side table, then got up out of bed, stretching his whole body before moving towards the bathroom.  
Before he could get to the door he felt Sebastian's arms wrap around his waist.

" Don't be too long sexy. Remember we have to start our day together."

Kurt's skin heated up at Sebastian's words and he rushed to use the bathroom quickly.

When he was done he stopped to take a good look at himself in the mirror. Wondering how his boyfriend could've just called him sexy when he looked like a hot mess.

Kurt knew what he really needed right now was a shower so he went back out to the room to grab his body wash.

He was just a few steps away from his bag when Sebastian practically jumped him and pinned him easily to the mattress.

Kurt began to roll back and forth, trying to get out of his grasp.

" No you animal let me go. I really need to take a shower."

Sebastian began sucking on his collar bone and Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head.

" You don't need a shower because I'm just going to get you dirty again," Sebastian growled, straddling Kurt's lap.

" O-okay. Screw the shower," Kurt panted, clawing at Sebastian's back to get him closer.

Six hours later, after five different positions and eight orgasms between them Kurt felt like he was going to pass out. Now they were lying beside each other having just finished their last, most intense round yet.

Sebastian huffed and puffed. " Holy shit that was fucking hot. You're so flexible. How did I not know that you could put your legs behind your head?"

Kurt laughed breathlessly. " I didn't really know I could do that either. I guess you just bring it out in me."

Sebastian moved to sit up and Kurt could see him wince. They had been trading top and bottom all day because each wanted to try different positions. During one time they had even switched off in the middle, that was really hot.

" I'm hungry," Kurt whined as he sat up beside his boyfriend, kissing across his bare shoulders and down his broad back.

Sebastian chuckled. " Well then come on whiny get up and I'll feed you."

Kurt hugged Sebastian's body while mouthing down his spin. " No I don't wanna get up. You get up and bring me food," he said between kisses.

" Has anybody ever told you that you're really bossy after sex."

Kurt sat up on his knees to put his arms around Sebastian's neck. " I'm always bossy. That's why you love me remember?"

Sebastian kissed his temple.  
" Ahh yes how could I forget."

Kurt started sucking on Sebastian's neck just behind his ear and his eye closed as his head tipped to the side.

" Mmm, that feels so good," Sebastian moaned. " Maybe I should just stay here and have you for lunch."

Kurt removed his lips and Sebastian pouted. " Hey why did you stop?"

Kurt pointed to his stomach making Sebastian roll his eyes. " Fine I'll get you some damn food."

He hopped out of bed, going over to his bag to slip on his jeans.

" You think I'll get some free stuff if I go like this?" he joked, doing a little shirtless spin.

" Well I know I would certainly give you something free with a body like that." Kurt winked.

Sebastian tugged his shirt on.  
" Well thanks. I'll be back in a flash okay."

Once Sebastian was gone Kurt got up out of bed to use the bathroom. When he finished up he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes popping open wide as he stared at his chest and neck littered with dark purple bruises.

He vaguely remembered begging Sebastian to not stop sucking. His lips always felt so good, like silk. Kurt would be a fool if he asked him to stop.

After Kurt left the bathroom he called his dad to let him know what time they would be there tomorrow.

Right after he hung up Sebastian came back in the room holding a brown paper bag and Kurt glared at him.

" How can you be making that face at me when you don't even know what I got you yet?" Sebastian laughed.

Kurt pointed angrily at the dark marks that covered him.

Sebastian simply shrugged. " Yeah so what, they're just hickeys. Lighten up or I'll come over there and give you a dozen more."

Kurt felt his dick twitch. He didn't want to be turned on, he wanted to be angry but Sebastian's tone was just so primal and sexy.

Kurt went over to the table to eat the Cobb salad Sebastian bought for him and sip on the mineral water.

" So I just talked to my dad. He said he's excited to meet you, although I think that might change after he sees the bites all over my neck."

Sebastian swallowed a bit of his burger. " I'm sure I can get him to like me. I certainly made you fall in love with me."

" Well you can't have sex with my father so I guess you'll have to think of some other way to impress him. Just don't hurt yourself thinking too hard okay."

" Haha very funny. You know you're lucky you're so cute or I would never put up with your smart mouth."

" Ditto." Kurt smirked.

After lunch they watched some T.V but Kurt got bored with that pretty quickly, especially since Sebastian arms were wrapped around his middle and lightly stroking up and down his bare chest. Once the show they were watching ended, Kurt turned in Sebastian's arms.

" We should probably shower now so that we're clean in the morning."

Sebastian squeezed him around the back. " Or we can go get dirty in the tub right now and take a shower in the morning." He began to suck on Kurt's earlobe, making him melt.

" Yo-your idea sounds good too," Kurt babbled as Sebastian's hand traveled down his body until he was holding Kurt's half hard dick in his hand.

Kurt bit his lip and arched his hips, causing Sebastian's grip to tighten.  
Then he began to whisper in Kurt's ear.  
" You are so sexy Kurt. Do you know that? Do you know what you do to me?"

Kurt whimpered, between the words and the touch, he was losing his freakin mind. Sebastian thumbed at the slit while nibbling on Kurt's earlobe and that's when Kurt shook, coming hard right into Sebastian's hand.

" Guess we should go get in the tub now," Sebastian laughed and Kurt tried his best not to blush.

They sat in the tub, face to face, their legs wrapped around each other as they each washed the others chest and shoulders. Kurt leaned in to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck and kiss him slowly. Their erections rubbed together under the water, making Kurt shiver. His lips traveled down Sebastian's cheek and continued to his neck where he began to suck vigorously until Sebastian gripped the sides of the tube.

" Holy shit Kurt." Sebastian moaned. "That's gonna leave a huge bruise. You're really trying to get your dad to hate me aren't you?"

Kurt popped off his boyfriend's neck with a smirk. " Can we please not talk about my dad right now," he whispered.

Sebastian blushed. " Oh right sorry. I was just wondering what he's gonna think when we show up tomorrow with hickey's all over us."

" He'll think about how he felt when he was 19 and in love or he'll kill you. You know it's really hard to tell with him." Kurt held in his giggle as he spoke.

" I'm glad you find this so amusing."

" I'm sorry you just make it so easy to be sarcastic. Now don't worry he's gonna love you I promise and I think I have cover up in my bag for this," Kurt tapped the fresh hickey.

Sebastian smirked " Oh well in that case..."

He pounced on top of Kurt, biting into the flesh of his neck. Kurt screamed and giggled as they slipped further into the water.

After the bath they laid down in bed, in just their underwear. Sebastian was rubbing his fingertips over Kurt's chest as they looked deep into each others eyes.

Then Sebastian sighed. " I can't believe I ever thought I hated you. I was such an idiot."

Kurt cupped his cheek.  
" Hey no, stop that. We were both idiots then but that's all in the past now."

Sebastian moved forward until their noses rubbed together. " But all those awful things I said to you. I'm so sorry." He frowned.

Kurt kissed him softly. " That's all in the past now. You know I think we both said those mean things because we were too afraid to admit that we really liked each other that whole time."

Sebastian swung his leg over Kurt's body and hugged him to his chest.

" I love you Kurt. " He kissed the top of his head before burying his nose in it.

Kurt's closed his eyes and sighed into Sebastian's bare chest. " I love you too Sebastian."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all. I'm back again. Not much to to say except I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 10**_

In the car on the way to Lima Kurt couldn't seem to take his eyes off  
Sebastian.

Yesterday had been one of the best of his entire life and now he  
couldn't wait until Sebastian met his family. He had of course been  
screwing with his boyfriend. Kurt knew Sebastian would instantly charm  
them and they would love him.

" What are you staring at?" Sebastian asked playfully without taking  
his eyes off the road.

" I'm not staring," Kurt giggled. " I'm just admiring my extremely  
attractive boyfriend."

Sebastian grinned happily.  
" Well thanks babe. You know you're not so bad yourself."

That's when Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get his hands  
on Sebastian and fast.

He leaned over a little, extending his arm out to rub his palm up and  
down Sebastian's inner thigh.

" Kurt if you keep that up you're going to make us crash," Sebastian  
warned.

" Well then pull over," Kurt purred in his ear.

Sebastian turned his head swiftly and shot Kurt a bewildered look.

Pulling over was a definite option considering they were on the  
stretch of highway from Westerville to Lima and on any given day it  
didn't have very many cars on it but Sebastian's will power seemed  
unwavering right now.

Kurt could change that.

His palm continued to rub back and forth up Sebastian's thigh, rising  
just a bit higher every time he did it.

After another few moments of Sebastian holding the steering wheel in a  
death grip, he finally pulled over. The car coming to a screeching halt.

Kurt immediately unclicked his seat belt and pounced on top of him,  
going straight for his belt buckle.

Kurt pulled Sebastian's dick completely out of his pants and sank his  
mouth down around it in an instant.

" Wow you are really good at that Hummel," Sebastian panted as he  
gripped the wheel even tighter.

Kurt felt confident. Getting a compliment from a guy that was so good  
at blow jobs he had made Kurt collapse from them on more than one  
occasion was a total ego boost.

Kurt started flicking his tongue quickly over the head causing  
Sebastian to shout his arousal. The sound echoing loudly through the  
small car.

" Oh god Kurt pull off. I'm gonna-gonna," Sebastian warned as he  
tapped Kurt on the back.

Kurt didn't pull away as Sebastian tensed up and shot his load right  
into his mouth. It was warm and salty but not totally unpleasant as  
Kurt swallowed it all down in one gulp. He gave Sebastian's now soft  
cock a few more licks before sliding off him completely.

Kurt sat back in his seat, licking his lips as he pulled down the  
mirror to check himself out.

Sebastian huffed and puffed in the driver seat, his head back on the  
head rest and his eyes closed.

" Do you want me to drive ?" Kurt mocked with a laugh.

" You just swallowed all that," Sebastian panted. His tone a mix of  
shock and awe.  
" Yeah so what," Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulders and a smack  
of his lips.

" So it was fucking hot that's what."  
Sebastian stated firmly as he finally opened his eyes and turned his  
head to look at Kurt. " You are just full of surprises these days. I  
love it."  
He leaned over and placed a light kiss to Kurt's lips.

After another few minutes of heavy breathing Sebastian finally zipped  
up his pants, readjusted himself and turned the car back on.

By one o'clock they were pulling into Kurt's driveway and while  
Sebastian looked much more relaxed than he had when they had pulled up  
to his house, Kurt could still see the worry written all over his face.

Kurt glanced over at Sebastian's neck to make sure it was still  
covered. Then checked his own before taking Sebastian's hand. " You  
ready?"

Sebastian nodded slowly, squeezing Kurt's hand a little tighter.

Kurt hurried to the front door with Sebastian at his side. With all  
the craziness of the past few days he hadn't realized just how excited  
he was to be home for the first time since he had moved away. He  
missed his family so much and part of him couldn't believe it had been  
so long.

The door opened and there stood Burt Hummel, Kurt's wonderful father.  
He smiled brightly at Kurt and without saying a word grabbed him for a  
big bear hug.

" Hi dad, I've missed you so much."

" I've missed you too kiddo."

After a long embrace Burt let go and Kurt stepped back to Sebastian,  
pushing him forward a little.

" Dad this is my boyfriend Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian took Burt's hand.  
" It's a pleasure to met you Mr. Hummel."

" It's great to meet you too Sebastian and please call me Burt. The  
only person who calls me Mr. Hummel is my doc and I'm not very fond of  
that guy."

" Dad." Kurt pushed his shoulder.  
" Without that guy you might be sick."

" Yeah but at least I would get to eat my steaks," Burt joked. " Well  
let's not just all stand here like strangers, let's get you two  
inside. I'm sure you're tired from driving. You know Carol's cooked  
lunch but it might be a little cold now. We were expecting you guys a  
bit earlier. What was the hold up ?"

Kurt and Sebastian eyed each other for a split second before Kurt spoke.  
" We left a little later than intended."

" Oh well that's alright. I'm sure Carol can just nuke the food. I'll  
go tell her you're here." Burt left towards the kitchen and returned  
half a minute later with Kurt's step mom in tow.

" Kurt you're here." She smiled as she hugged him tight. " And you  
brought a handsome man with you."

Sebastian blushed as Kurt introduced them.

" Well I'm sure you boys are starving. Why don't you go put your  
things up in the room and I'll just reheat lunch."  
She rubbed Kurt's arm lovingly.

" That sounds good. We'll go get our bags." Kurt lead Sebastian back  
out to the car to grab their things and Burt was waiting at the bottom  
of the stairs when they returned.

He grabbed Kurt by the shoulder as Sebastian continued up the stairs.

" Now Kurt after a very long talk with Carol we have decided that you  
two are old enough to share a bedroom but I expect you to keep the  
funny business to a minimum."

Kurt blushed. " Thanks dad. We'll behave ourselves. I promise."  
He ran up the stairs taking Sebastian's free hand and tugging him  
towards his room.

" So this is where the magic happens."  
Sebastian smiled as he bounced onto the bed. Kurt looked up at him,  
his breath catching at the sight of such a hot boy in his bed.

The truth was no magic had ever happened in this room.

Sebastian was the first guy to be in here in that way.

All Kurt's previous hookups had taken place elsewhere.

Suddenly the idea of Sebastian being the first boy in his bed was  
turning Kurt on much more than it should have been.

But he controlled himself. They had just gotten here and now was not  
the time to be having dirty thoughts.

" Sadly this room isn't very magical. But we have three days to change  
that." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Sebastian got up on his knees and moved over to where Kurt was sitting  
on the edge of the bed.

" Well that sounds promising." He kissed Kurt's neck softly, making  
him shiver.

When Kurt didn't protest Sebastian continued to press his lips here  
and there.

As good as it felt Kurt knew it couldn't lead to anything so he  
mustered up all his strength to say. " We should probably get back down  
there before the food gets cold again."

He took Sebastian's hand and pulled him off the bed.

" So Kurt how's school?" Carol asked while passing the bowl of potato  
salad to Burt.

" It's great. I've really been learning a lot that I thought I knew  
but really didn't."

" That's nice sweetheart and how about you Sebastian. Do you go to  
school with Kurt?

Sebastian looked up from his plate  
" Oh no ma'am I go to Northwestern. I'm in the Bienen School of Music."

" Oh isn't that great. You and Kurt both into music like that. I guess  
you two are made for each other."

The two smiled at each other across the table.

" You know Sebastian started going to Dalton the year after I left. He  
was the lead Warbler his senior year." Kurt beamed with pride.

Burt nodded. " Yeah I remember you mentioning Blaine's old roommate  
went to Dalton too. You know Kurt would have stayed there but he just  
missed McKinley so much."

Kurt would never admit to anyone that the real reason he left was  
because of Blaine and his love affair with Jeremiah.

Now Kurt wondered idly what it would have been like if he had stayed  
at Dalton. What it would've been like to meet Sebastian in high  
school. Would they've hated each other from the start then too ?  
Would they've even ended up together at all?

As Kurt looked over at Sebastian, the boy he loved. He was glad things  
had happened the way they did.

After lunch Kurt gave Sebastian the full tour of the house, while  
trying his best to avoid the embarrassing pictures in the hallway. But  
of course Sebastian noticed them all right away.  
" Nice bow tie Hummel," he laughed as he pointed to one of Kurt's  
elementary school pictures.

Kurt smacked him playfully on the shoulder. " Don't be jealous just  
because I always had a great fashion sense."

Sebastian eyes scanned the sea of picture hanging on the wall and his  
face fell into a small frown.

Kurt took his hand. " Hey is everything alright?"

" Yeah it's just this is what a real family is. Meals that don't end  
in fights and approval and pictures on the wall. You know my mom  
always said she couldn't hang pictures because she didn't want to put  
holes in the perfectly good walls. What a stupid excuse."

Kurt kissed his knuckles.  
" Hey not every family is the same but I do know that this family  
will always love you no matter what you do."

Sebastian hugged him tight, kissing the top of his head.  
" Thank you Kurt."

After the tour they went back down to the living room to find Burt  
watching some kind of sports game on tv. Kurt lead them both to the  
couch where they sat close.

Burt looked over at Kurt.  
" Your brother and Rach should be here in the morning. They're both  
really excited to see you."  
Finn lived in New York with Rachel, they were still engaged and both  
attending school. Finn at Pace and Rachel at NYADA.

As Kurt sank into the couch his eyes began to droop. Having Sebastian  
warm at his side felt nice and his interest was certainly not being  
kept by the sports on the television. So he let his eyes close and his  
head rest on his boyfriends shoulder until he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola again my lovely's. I hope you all enjoy this one. It's been a long time coming. As always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 11**_

The next morning Kurt work up in his bed. He didn't remember how he  
had gotten there but he figured Sebastian had something to do with it.

He smiled to himself before rolling over to give his boyfriend a  
proper kiss, only to find that Sebastian wasn't beside him.

Kurt sat up, noticing that he was still in his clothes and that they  
were now a wrinkled mess.

He got up out of bed slowly and hopped right into a quick shower.

After toweling off his body he stepped out of the bathroom and into  
the bedroom while running his now damp towel through his wet hair.

" You know that's a really good look on you." A familiar voice purred  
from the bed.

Kurt jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice, dropping his towel and  
clutching his chest.

" Oh my god you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing in here?"

" Well Carol sent me up to tell you breakfast was ready. When I heard  
the shower running I figured I would just wait out here for you. I  
never imagined that you would come out naked. That was an extra little  
treat for me." Sebastian grinned devilishly, keeping a mindful eye  
on Kurt as he moved towards his bag to grab his clothes.

He was just about to slip his briefs on when Sebastian snapped his  
fingers and Kurt looked back at him quizzically.

" What?"

" I think you should leave those off today. You know how you do  
sometimes when you wear the really tight pants." Sebastian licked his  
lips, his eyes still transfixed to Kurt's bare body.

Kurt knew it was inappropriate. They were in his parents house for god  
sacks, but there was just something about Sebastian that made Kurt  
want to be naughty all the time.

He put the underwear back into his bag, pulled out the tightest pair  
of pants he packed then turned so he was giving Sebastian the full  
frontal view.

Sebastian looked at him with hunger in his eyes as Kurt slipped the  
tight pants up over his legs. Once he had them buttoned and zipped,  
Sebastian stood from the bed and advanced towards him. He hooked his  
fingers into the belt loops of the snug jeans until Kurt slammed into  
his chest.

" You are so sexy when you tease me like that," Sebastian growled,  
kissing Kurt's neck and shoulder forcefully.

Kurt did his best to stay focused and no loss himself in the  
Sebastian Smythe sex haze.

" Bas, wait stop. We shouldn't do this right now. But later tonight, I  
promise."

Sebastian stepped back with a loud huff. " Fine but I'll be thinking  
about this." He grabbed Kurt's crouch, giving it a gently squeeze.  
" All day." He winked before turning and leaving the room.

True to his word Sebastian stayed in a frisky mood all day. At  
breakfast he kept running his foot up and down Kurt's calf under the  
table.

When they went to the supermarket as an errand for Carol he kept  
grabbing Kurt around the waist as he pushed the cart down each aisle  
and finally when they were peeling potatoes over the sink Sebastian  
would pinch his ass every time Carol left the room.

By the time dinner was over Kurt couldn't wait to get to bed but he  
couldn't rush without making his dad suspicious so he stuck it out  
through dessert and a movie.

The second he closed and locked his bedroom door he lunged full speed at  
Sebastian. Jumping right into his arms. Sebastian caught him easily  
before letting out a small "umph" from the sudden impact.

Kurt went right for the exposed flesh of Sebastian's neck. Sucking,  
kissing and biting it aggressively.

" Holy shit Hummel what's got into  
you?"

Kurt popped off his neck with a smile.  
" Nothing yet. But you can change  
that. "

" Oh so you're in that kinda mood. I think I can handle that."  
Sebastian teased.

" Can you do it while being quiet as a mouse?"

" Challenge accepted." Sebastian smirked before pulling Kurt back to  
him and crashing their mouths together.

He tossed Kurt lightly onto the bed then climbed in beside him.

The minutes Kurt hit the mattress he began frantically tearing off his  
clothes. He was so excited that he was actually going to have sex in  
this bed with a really hot guy.

So many nights in high school had been spent here, crying because he  
was bullied or didn't get the solo in glee or the fact that he had  
nobody and none of the boys he liked saw him as desirable. Now all  
those memories could be wiped away and replaced with this one.

Kurt was just tearing open the buttons of his shirt when Sebastian's  
hand stopped him." Hey take it easy there baby. This isn't a race."

Kurt dropped his hand from his shirt before looking up at Sebastian  
with wide eyes.

He looked back at him adoringly." You know you look really stunning right now." Sebastian cupped  
Kurt's cheek carefully.

" Seb-," Kurt started but Sebastian covered his mouth with his index  
finger.

" Wait. Let me just get through this okay because we both know I'm  
really good at alot of stuff."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Sebastian laughed.

" Like I said I'm really good at a lot of shit but I suck at stuff like this. The  
sappy gooey mushy crap. I don't know why it's so fucking hard for me  
but it just is. But um I just wanted to thank you."

" For what?" Kurt squeaked before covering his mouth again.

" Well for one you put up with all my shit. But most of all it's  
because you came with me to see my folks and you introduced me to  
yours. I've never done anything like that before but I'm glad you were  
the first."

Kurt was so touched by the sincerity of Sebastian's words. Now he felt  
like some kind of sex fiend, trying to just get fucked while his  
boyfriend was doing his best to be heartfelt and meaningful.

Kurt leaned up to capture Sebastian's lips in a soft kiss. When they  
broke apart he whispered, " I changed my mind."

Sebastian frowned a little.  
" Okay I guess I'm good with just sleeping but can we at least like  
blow each other first?"

Kurt covered his mouth as he snorted with laughter.

He kissed Sebastian again this time much more soundly. When they broke  
apart he pressed their foreheads together.

" I want us to make love," he whispered and he could swear he heard  
Sebastian's breath catch in the back of his throat.

" O-okay," Sebastian said very carefully.  
" I think I can handle that too."

" Good because I love you and I'm glad I was the first one too."

Sebastian leaned slowly into Kurt's body, seizing his lips in a slow,  
soul capturing kinda kiss. The kind that leaves you feeling happy,  
loved and cared for.

When the kiss was over Sebastian rolled Kurt onto his stomach.

There was a long pause where Kurt heard the faint sound of buttons and  
zippers beginning undone before he felt Sebastian's firm hands grab his  
waistband and pull his underwear gently down his legs.

Sebastian covered his body and began placing tiny kisses all over his  
back and shoulders.

Kurt's breathing speed up until it was coming in deep shuddering moans  
that he tried his best to keep very quiet.

Sebastian's lips continued slowly down his spin all the way down over  
his ass to the back of his thighs and calves. By the time he was at  
Kurt's feet he felt like a popsicle on a hot summer day. His body  
melting and dripping with pleasure.

" Seb," Kurt whimpered low.

Sebastian came back up to his ear. " I love you too Hummel." He  
nuzzled into Kurt's neck softly causing Kurt's eyes to flutter closed.

After retrieving the lube and condoms Sebastian prepped Kurt with his  
thick incredibly long fingers. Kurt was really starting to enjoy that  
little added bonus. He couldn't believe that had gone so long without  
it.

As Sebastian worked three digits in and out of him Kurt began to get  
needy. He needed Sebastian inside him, needed his familiar weight on  
top of him to keep him grounded.

" Seb please...please," he practically begged.

Sebastian gently removed the fingers and laid his body completely over  
Kurt's.

He lined up and slid in fully. Kurt gasped a little at the sensation  
but in no time he was melting again. Sebastian moved unhurriedly, his  
pace more savoring then any time before.

His lips running across Kurt's neck and shoulders, his hands  
caressing his hips.

Despite the slow pace the angle they were at allowed for Sebastian's  
entire length to be buried deep inside Kurt and rub right over his  
prostate.

Everything about the moment was perfect. The bed, the boy, the love  
flowing at a nearly electric level between them.

" Oh-oh god," Kurt panted. Sebastian leaned up a bit to kiss him on  
cheek, his own breath coming out in shallow pants against Kurt's skin.

" Kurt-Kurt I..." Sebastian choked up.

" I know," Kurt keened, throwing his head back in pleasure. He began  
to rock his hips back gently to help match Sebastian's every move.  
Knowing the closer they got the more likely they would come together.

After a few more deep thrust Sebastian's hands ran up Kurt's back and  
fell on either side of his head. He draped over his body completely on  
top of Kurt's as it trembled in ecstasy. The noise from his mouth a  
glorious mix of raw emotions.

Just the sound caused Kurt to finish, letting his own mix of  
overwhelming feelings escape him in the form of a howl.

Sebastian pulled out and rolled onto his side. Not letting one word  
get shared between them before he was pulling Kurt to him and kissing  
him passionately. They exchanged sweet tender kisses. Noses and lips  
brushing every so often.

They didn't speak a word. Both feeling like there was nothing to  
really saw to make the moment any better.

Soon enough they feel asleep in each others embrace. Each savoring  
their very first time making love. Not just to each other but to anyone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 12**_

Kurt didn't want to leave Ohio. This trip had been so amazing. He had arrived with a grumpy, pouty boyfriend but was leaving with a renewed one. One that loved him. One he loved back unconditionally.

While the whole thing still felt surreal to Kurt in a way, there was no doubt that it was very real. Mostly expressed through Sebastian's actions.

He was sweet and attentive, helping Kurt with the packing and cleaning up the room. All the while still acting like his normally playful self. Smacking Kurt lightly on the ass every time he turned away or kissing him on the cheek whenever they were standing side by side.

Kurt adored this guy. He seemed to be the perfect balance of old and new Sebastian. A person so perfect it was making Kurt feel warm all over.

After some long goodbyes to his dad, Carol, Finn and Rachel they head off to the airport.

It's still early when they touch down in Chicago but both Kurt and Sebastian are completely wiped out. So they each forego packing, instead deciding to take a nap at Sebastian's place.

Each strip down to their briefs,  
climbing into the comfy, familiar bed and cuddling close.

Hours later Kurt wakes up with Sebastian still sleeping soundly on his chest.

Kurt smiled down at the sleeping boy, fingers running carefully through Sebastian's thick brown hair.

Sebastian stirred, his cheek nuzzling further into Kurt's chest accompanied by an adorable little bear cube like grumble.

Kurt leaned down, pressing his lips firmly to Sebastian's warm temple. The skin sweet and satiny smooth.

Sebastian stirred again, his eyes fluttering open this time. He smiled sleepily at Kurt. The sight so precious Kurt couldn't help but kiss the cute grin off his boyfriends mouth.

Sebastian took quick control of the kiss, turning effortlessly until he was sitting comfortably in Kurt's lap. His teeth tugging solidly at Kurt's bottom lip.

Kurt moaned in satisfaction, hands traveling back and forth over Sebastian's bare spin.

"Mmm, this is so nice," Kurt commented in between their steamy exchange of kisses. "I hate that schools starting up again soon," Kurt's bottom lips pouts.

Sebastian seizes the opportunity, licking and nibbling across it until Kurt moans yet again, much louder this time.

They simply roll around in the sheets for a while, laughing and kissing, hands gripping feebly to toasty, naked skin.

Sebastian pauses, a heartfelt smile stretching across his lips. "Hi," he whispers.

"Hi," Kurt giggles back

"I like this. Being with you. I like it a lot," Sebastian admits honestly.

"Aww don't tell me you've turned unto a big old softy now that you're in a serious relationship," Kurt joked, poking Sebastian playfully on the side.

Sebastian entire demeanor changed in an instant. The once bright smile on his face fading away and being replaced with a glaring scowl.  
"No," he defends sternly. "That kind of shit is for chicks."

A long, awkward pause hangs heavy in the air for what feels like an infinite stretch of time.

Sebastian finally breaks it with a sight. "I-I um... I'm just gonna go grab something to drink from the kitchen. You want something?"

Kurt hangs his head, eyes focusing intently on the sheets. "No thanks I'm fine."

Kurt watches regretfully as Sebastian turns on his heels and practically storms out of the room.

God why. Why was he such a loud mouth? Why did he have to ruin that seemingly perfect moment by saying something so stupid and childish.

When Sebastian returns from the kitchen with a bottle of water Kurt sits up a little straighter in bed. "Look Bas I'm really sorry about that joke I made. It wasn't even funny. It was dumb."

"It wasn't dumb Hummel. Nothing you ever say is. I should just really learn to take a joke better and not be such a bitch. Sorry I snapped at you." Sebastian climbs back into bed, slinking slowly under the sheets until his face is resting right between Kurt's leg.

Kurt stutters, head lolling back on the stack of pillows behind him, hips lifting slightly off the bed as Sebastian's mouth completely envelopes him.

Kurt's takes his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down a bit too roughly. "Uhng," he murmurs incoherently. His body focusing totally on the pleasure of Sebastian's mouth while his mind begins to wonder off on a crazy tangent.

Why did Sebastian get so offended by that little innocent joke. Was he already having doubts about all this. Even without their declarations of love they had been doing this whole couple thing for almost two months now. It had all been going pretty well so far, granted it wasn't a very long stretch of time.

Maybe the whole I love you thing was just something Sebastian was trying on for size to see how well it fit him.

Maybe two months was all his once playboy personality could handle?

Kurt didn't want to think that about the man he loved but it was hard not let his mind wonder to every conceivable option.

If Sebastian was truly comfortable with all this he wouldn't have been so quick to defend himself. Would he?

Again Kurt found himself confused. He seemed to be that way a lot in this relationship.

The only thing he knew for certain and could work off of was the past. When they were just fuck buddies Sebastian was uncomfortable with just sleeping with Kurt . He had even admitted to fucking other guys during that time.

Had that all changed now? Was it possible that one person could now give Sebastian the same satisfaction as a previously unlimited supply could.

Kurt certainly felt solely satisfied with his boyfriend. But that was easy for him. He never had droves of boys at his disposal.

It was now big surprise that Sebastian was insatiable. Proved mostly by his actions. Even now he was solving their little tiff with a blow job instead of talking to Kurt about it.

That's when a scary thought dawns on Kurt.

If Sebastian constantly craves sex what would he ever do if Kurt happen to not be around to give it. Would he go out and find someone else.

It was a plausible scenario, sadly cheating was all too common in any relationship. Even Blaine's peachy keen one had ended in betrayal.

"NO," Kurt's brain supplied sternly. Sebastian was a lot of things but two timer was not one of them.

No matter how big a realist he was Kurt refused to let his brain go any further down this crazy road it was traveling down..

He cleared the all thoughts from his head as quickly as they came.

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows, fingers running roughly thought Sebastian tousled locks to help gain his attention.

Sebastian slid back off Kurt's now wet length. The satisfied smirk on his face fading quickly when he took in Kurt's expression.

"You okay? Are you not having a good time?" Sebastian asked dejected.

Kurt's blinked rapidly to focus. "No. No I'm having a great time really. I-I was just thinking about what a bitch unpacking is going to be," Kurt lied smoothly.

Sebastian leaned up, his nose running back and forth across Kurt's neck and jawline. "Well I must be doing something wrong if you're thinking about unpacking while I'm sucking you off," he chuckled. His warm breath on Kurt's skin giving him goosebumps all over.

"Don't be silly," Kurt returned the laugh. "You're great."

The outright omission makes Kurt smile to himself.

Sebastian really is great and has done nothing to make Kurt doubt him in the first place. This whole relationship thing is probably just freaking him out and he's projecting his anxiety in an irrational way. Kurt knows he only has two options. He can either "What If" this relationship to death or he can embrace it fully, live in the moment and just stop all the needless worrying.

Deep down he knows it's all coming from a place of fear. Fear of opening himself up and getting hurt, fear of what he's seen in other peoples relationships. Plain and simple fear. But if he's ever going to go forward with this he has to let all his trepidations go and just be.

Kurt turned slightly, taking both sides of Sebastian's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "I love you," he said as he pulled away with an exuberant grin.

"I love you too," Sebastian admitted back without hesitation.

Kurt dove in for another, more sound kiss.

It was official, he was definitely going to let the chips fall where they may.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again** **honey's. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading. **

* * *

**_To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 13_**

The school year was rapidly approaching and Kurt wanted to brush up on his theater history.

It was Thursday night and he was sitting up in Sebastian's bed reading his school book.

Sebastian was beside him playing words with friends on his iPad. He looked so adorable in his pj's, thick framed glasses on his face.

Kurt couldn't help but steal the occasional glance. Being met each time with the image of Sebastian's tongue poking out of the side his mouth and brow scrunched up like he was trying to really think of difficult words.

Kurt found himself smiling. This was also cozy and domestic. He never envisioned it being like this. Now he's not sure how he went so long without it.

Halfway through his opera chapter Kurt heard the sound of the game seize. There was a soft rustling and then a pair of warm lips attached themselves to his neck, nibbling and licking their way up.

"Would you stop that. I'm trying to read," Kurt giggled, body leaning away from his boyfriend's advances.

"Oh come on, you have all day tomorrow to read," Sebastian nuzzled Kurt's neck, letting a playful growl escape him.

"Well one could argue that I have all day tomorrow to have sex too," Kurt countered effortlessly.

"What if I'm not in the mood tomorrow?" Sebastian whispered hotly against Kurt's ear before lapping at it softly.

"Are you serious?" Kurt questioned. "You're always in the mood."

Immediately after Kurt said it that lingering, scary thought ran through his mind. The very same one that had been nagging him a lot lately. He figured now was as a good a time as any to bring it up.

"Bas?"

"Hmm," Sebastian hummed into the skin of Kurt's neck before continuing to kiss it gently,

"Do you ever get bored? I mean with our sex life."

Sebastian froze, looking up at Kurt through his long lashes, eyes appearing twice as big through his thick frames. "Where is that question coming from?" he asked casually.

Kurt shrugged. "Nowhere in particular. I was just wondering if there was something I'm not doing that you might like me to."

"Well having sex with me right now would be a good start," Sebastian laughed, kissing Kurt's neck one more time before Kurt pushed him off.

"Hey, stop it. I'm being serious," Kurt huffed.

Sebastian sighed heavily."Kurt what is this really all about?"

Kurt blushed, suddenly feeling silly for even bringing it up. He told himself he was just going to relax and let go. Now he was right back to his old spastic, worrisome self. Sadly he had already opened this box so there was no going back now.

"It's nothing," Kurt exhaled. "It's just, I think people tend to get bored in relationships. I don't want that to happen to yo- I-I mean us. I don't want it to happen to us."

Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek firmly. " Kurt I love you."

Kurt smiled sincerely. "I know and I love you too but I don't want us to be naive and think that's enough."

"Enough for what? Are you saying you think I'm going to cheat on you?" Sebastian sounded hurt, which made Kurt's heartache, this was not where he wanted this conversation to go.

To erase the newly somber look off Sebastian's face Kurt gripped him tightly around the shoulders."No-no. Not at all. I'm just saying I'm not an idiot. I know about your past. I was around for some of it and it doesn't bother me because it's your past."

Okay that was still a tad bit of a lie, but Kurt was working on that,he really was. "I just don't want you to get bored one day and want to go back to that old life. So I'm telling you that if you want me to do anything to spice stuff up I will. I'll do anything for you."

Sebastian leaned in to hold Kurt tight and kiss him passionately.

That was always a department they never had a problem in.

Sebastian finally broke the kiss with a smile, leaning away but still keeping Kurt in his arms. "Kurt I hope you know I was only that way because I was looking for this. I mean sure it felt good to be wanted by all those guys but none of them ever loved me like you do. I want that much more than some random fuck." He kissed Kurt again, this time on the forehead.

At that statement Kurt tossed his book to the floor, rolling them over so that Sebastian was now under him. He brought their lips together once more, deepening the lip lock and staying that way until Sebastian's mouth stopped moving.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked worried.

Sebastian shook his head.

" Oh nothing I was just thinking about your question. I actually do have an idea of what I want you to do." He smirked evilly.

* * *

"This is so stupid. I don't even know how to play this dumb game," Kurt bitched while continuing to unbutton his shirt, tossing it swiftly at Sebastian's head.

"You're just mad because you're losing," Sebastian chuckled, collecting his chips off the table with a satisfied smile.

"What's the point of this anyways?" Kurt huffed like a tiny child.

"To get you naked," Sebastian deadpanned, dealing the cards out evenly between them.

"Tomorrow we can do what you want but tonight it's my turn and I happen to like strip poker. Now how many cards do you need?"

After three more games Kurt was completely naked while Sebastian sat happily and fully clothed. After seeing how amused this made his boyfriend Kurt's irritation gave way to desire. Soon he was sweeping all his lost chips off the table and shooting his man a lustful stare.

They wasted no time with foreplay or even kissing. Sebastian simply tossed Kurt onto the poker table, spilling the rest of the chips to the floor in the process.

The piece of furniture was small and narrow. They nearly fell off it more than once but there was something about doing it on such an unusual surface that sent a thrill down Kurt's spine.

While it may have felt foolish at first by the end of the night Kurt was definitely happy with his question.

Now he could finally relax, knowing that Sebastian was just as satisfied as he was.

* * *

**You may want grab you umbrellas because I think I feel a storm coming on. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I've been so blocked on Captured By The Darkness I decided to give this to you all early. Hope you have all batten down the hatches for this one. Enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 14**_

Since the strip poker night Kurt and Sebastian had made their whole

spice it up idea a daily thing.

Since Kurt had to work most days, they usually just exchanged dirty

text, mostly about their fantasies or fetishes.

There was one text in particular that Kurt had sent that they both

really liked so on thursday night,after Kurt left work he went straight

to his boyfriends place.

Kurt was just rummaging through Sebastian's apartment, stuffing random

things into his pocket when the bedroom door kicked open loudly.

Sebastian advanced towards Kurt, dressed in his sexy cop Halloween

costume. "Excuse me sir but you're under arrest for stealing."

He grabbed Kurt roughly, putting his hands behind his back and cuffing

his wrist tightly.

That's when Kurt turned on his best acting skills. "Oh no officer

please-please don't arrest me. There must be something I can do so

that you won't take me to jail."

He batted his eyelashes playfully while Sebastian flashed a sexy

smile. He looked so fucking hot in the outfit Kurt could already feel

himself getting hard. He couldn't wait until this particular

role playing was over.

"Well there is one thing you could do." Sebastian said suggestively,

pushing Kurt down to his knees then peeling off the tight blue briefs

he was wearing.

There was something so erotic about sucking Sebastian off while his

hands were cuffed behind his back. It was like a piece of Kurt's

control had been taken away and he kind of loved it. After he brought

Sebastian to the brink with his mouth, the boy scooped him up and

dragged him to the bedroom, dropping Kurt to the bed and prepping him

a little before slamming into him.

Kurt was in the center of the bed, holding his ankles back as far as

he could as Sebastian thrust up into him over and over. Shallow,

maddening thrust that were driving Kurt up the wall. Both of them were

sweaty and grunting, it was so primal and hot that Kurt decided to let

go completely. A slew of curse words clouding his intoxicated mind.

"Oh god yes Sebastian. Fuck me. Fuck me hard just like that. You feel

so fucking good inside me baby. So thick and huge," he wailed like so

porn star getting paid to do it.

He was just about to orgasam, the plesurable action right on the verge

of happening when Sebastian's cell phone began to ring loudly on the

side table.

Sebastian remained unphased by the sound as he lifted Kurt's hips

higher to help ram into him at a new angle. Now hitting Kurt's

prostate roughly until he began to howl and his body began to shake.

"Oh shit, ahh-ahh. Yes-yes awww."

Once again Kurt was so close, but his impending orgasam kept getting

slashed by Sebastian's annoyingly persistent ringtone.

Sebastian remained oblivious until Kurt finally grabbed his arm to get

his full attention.

"Bas, ah-oh fuck. Cou-could you please stop that," Kurt nodded over to

the offending cell. " It's kinda distracting me."

Sebastian nodded, wiping the sweat off his brow before slowing his

movements down significantly but still not stopping.

He leaned over to grab his phone off the table and check it.

Kurt noticing his boyfriends face change as he glared down at the

phone screen.

After a palpable pause Sebastian threw it back on the table then

pushed Kurt's legs apart as far as they could go before climbing

completely on top of him.

He rocked his hips up sharply, the motion making the muscles in

Kurt's lower abdomen tighten up painfully. Then Sebastian started

going hard, so hard it was beginning to hurt but without the

distraction of the ringing phone Kurt could finally come and that's

exactly he did, harder than he had in awhile.

Sebastian went on a bit longer, pounding relentlessly into Kurt's now

spent body until he finally tensed up, whole body going rigid as he

climaxed.

That was strange, he hadn't done that in awhile.

Sebastian immediately pulled out and walked off towards the bathroom,

that was also strange. For the past few days he had been really clingy

after sex, especially sex that was as intense as that.

Kurt just laid there, listening to Sebastian move around the bathroom,

the loud occasional bang and slam curious to Kurt's ears.

Kurt was just about to get up and check on him when Sebastian's phone

buzzed again, this time with a text.

Kurt was suddenly very interested, obviously whoever had called

Sebastian had upset him.

Kurt figured it was probably Sebastian's father or mother but for some

nagging reason he just had to check. Almost as if a force bigger then

himself was making him look.

So he carefully picked the cell up off the table, his heart dropping

as he peered down at the still lit up screen. The one that read one

new message from Christopher across it.

He slid the unlock button and the text thread popped up. Kurt read the

lastest one.

_Hey you. My plane just landed and I'm on the way to my hotel now. _

_Can't wait to "see" you again, like old times. ;)_

Maybe Kurt had the context wrong but just when he was about to start

reading the previous text, the door to the bathroom flung open.

"What the fuck are you doing ?" Sebastian snapped.

Kurt looked up at him. He hadn't even realized he was crying until he

was met with blurry vision.

"Christopher can't wait to see you," he sniffled.

"Why the hell are you reading my text ?" Sebastian ripped the phone

from Kurt's hand.

"Maybe because your stupid phone keeps going off," Kurt snapped back.

"Well I didn't answer it did I ?" Sebastian huffed.

"Because you were fucking me. I sure hope you wouldn't answer your

ex's call while you're inside of me," Kurt shouted.

"He's not an ex's. He's just a guy who lives in New York. We would

usually hook up whenever he was in town," Sebastian explained.

"And you were going to go see him?"

"Jesus Kurt I wasn't going to sleep with him. Once I got there I was

going to tell him that I had a boyfriend. Maybe go to dinner or coffee

or something."

"And you just weren't gonna tell me?"

" It's none of your goddamn business."

"Oh so it's none of my business that my boyfriend is going to have

dinner with a guy he used to fuck."

"You should trust me enough to know I wouldn't do anything, but

clearly you don't."

"This is not about trust Sebastian. This is about right and wrong and

this is wrong. There is no need for you to go to dinner with a guy who

still wants to sleep with you."

Sebastian glared. "Maybe we can be friends now, you never know."

"Well if you're going to be friend with all the guys you've bedded

then I guess you'll have a lot of friends," Kurt countered bitterly.

"Right I get it Kurt." Sebastian threw his hands up in exasperation. "I'm just

a big slut. So why are you even with me if you think I'm such a whore?"

"Because I LOVE YOU, you idiot," Kurt screamed, voice cracking as the

tears in his eyes began spilling down his cheeks.

"Just last week you told me that my past didn't bother you but it

obviously does and it always will."

"So what are saying?" Kurt hiccuped.

"I 'm saying that I can never change my past and clearly you can never

trust that I'm different now. So I guess we're stuck here. Maybe we

should just stop now before things get worst."

"So that's just it then? You're just going to give up that easily?

Kurt looked up at Sebastian who was now peering down at the ground.

Kurt jumped up from the bed, grabbing all his clothes and throwing

them on in a hurry.

"I knew it. I knew that if I let my guard down for one minute

something like this would happen. I really didn't want to but deep

down I always knew you would hurt me like this," Kurt spat angrily

before the broken sob began to wreak him. He stormed out of the

room, slamming the front door as he left.

He ran all the way back to his place, immediately locking himself in

his room and collapsing on top of his bed.

His sheets and pillows still lingered with the smell of Sebastian.

Kurt took a giant gasping inhale before ripping all of them off and

throwing them across the room.

He fell onto the now stripped bed and cried until he couldn't anymore.

Finally when his head, lungs and most of all heart hurt he curled into

a ball and fell into an awful nights sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all. I'm not gonna lie this one is a bit of a sad, but also necessary. The grey skies will clear up soon. I promise. Enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 15 **_

Kurt spent the entire next day in bed. Blaine would come in every hour or so to bring him water and try to get him to eat something but Kurt refused each and every time.

He still felt sick to his stomach thinking about what Sebastian might be doing right now.

What if he was with the text message man. Or worst, at a club hooking up with anything that had a pulse.

Kurt tried desperately not think about any of that as he laid in his still bare bed staring up at the ceiling.

He felt like total shit as he replayed the fight over and over in his head.  
Was he in the wrong? Was he in the right? Why, after so many months together was it still so hard to know for sure?

Maybe their relationship was always doomed to fail. Ever since they had started dating Kurt had the lingering feeling that it would end this way. Guess that whole letting the chips fall where they may plan was a giant mistake. He knew he should've been more realistic but he just couldn't bring himself to be. Not when he finally had Sebastian. A guy who, a year ago seemed so unattainable.

But Kurt had always know it. There was no use in trying to get the token ungettable guy.

And if anyone was doomed to fail at the task, it was Kurt. He's couldn't make any of his previous boys stay either. Hell he didn't even have the balls to tell Blaine about his years of pinning. He was such a coward.

In the end that's what it really came down to. This whole thing wasn't just about the trust Kurt had in Sebastian.

It was about the faith he had in himself.

Kurt never felt confident enough to be with somebody like Sebastian Smythe. A boy who seemed to so effortlessly ooze confidence from every pour of his perfect body.

It was the deep seated insecurity that Kurt could never seem to shake.

Now it had ended his first real relationship, plus it hurt like hell.

Finally around midnight Kurt's hunger became unbearable and he had to get up to eat.

After taking three bits of cold pizza and drinking down a whole glass of water he heads back to his room, flopping down on the bed with an exhausted grunt.

He's just getting settled in again when a sudden chill hits his skin and he shivers. So he gets up to grab a pair of pants that he can throw on over his shorts.

He pulls the bottom drawer of his dresser out and sitting on the very top is a grey Dalton sweatshirt, Sebastian's grey Dalton sweatshirt.

Kurt yanked it out and without hesitation held it to his face, giving it a big whiff. The last remnants of the boy's sweet smell still clinging to the fabric.

Kurt crawled back into bed, draping the sweatshirt over his knees before hugged them tightly to his body.

He curled into a little ball and finally fell into a comfortable sleep. The faint smell of Sebastian surrounding him.

Things only seemed to get worse from there.

On Monday he woke up feeling like shit added to the fact that he was forced to drag himself out of bed to work the 4:00am, opening shift at the coffee house.

Then, to add insult to his building injury he felt as if the only people ordering were love sick couples. The whole day it was all hand holding and smiles. Starry- eyed lovers finishing each others sentences and sharing biscotti.

With Kurt grumbling behind the counter and fighting off the urge to gag at each of the sickening displays.

The funniest part was they were probably always around but now that Kurt was alone and miserable it was all he could seem to focus on.

By the end of his shift he felt worn down and couldn't wait to get back home and climb into bed.

He had just gotten to his front door and was fishing his keys from his pocket when he heard the sound of a door opening and closing on the floor above theirs.

Kurt's pulse began to race. God what if it was Sebastian? Kurt wasn't ready to see him face to face just yet. This was all still so fresh.

Kurt began to panic, fumbling to get his key steadily into the lock as the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs echoed loudly in the hall.

By some miracle Kurt got the door open just in time, slipping inside and sighing in relief when the door closed behind him.

He was well aware of how childish he was being but it was his first break up after all. He was sorta navigating it as he went along.

The only thing he knew for sure was that if he saw Sebastian now he would crumble. His weak mind would overtake him and it would only end badly.

So he stuck with the avoidance method.  
Hoping that the longer he stayed away from Sebastian the less he would think about him. But knowing deep down in his heart that it was a lost cause. It seemed everywhere he turned something reminded him of his former love.

The shower, the sofa. A soccer game on tv or whenever he saw someone with thick rimmed glasses on.

So this was what singers, poets and authors had been griping about for centuries. This numbing feeling of pain that follows after you've lost you partner. Your better half. The person that made you happy once upon a time.

The angst and anguish was always so romantic when told through the eyes of the stories heroin. In reality, when it was happening to him it was just plan heartwrenching.

The worst part was, for a fleeting moment Kurt wished he could take it back. He figured anything was better than what he was feeling right now. Even never having met Sebastian at all. But then all the good times flashed back in Kurt's mind.

The glint in Sebastian's eyes whenever he saw Kurt. The sexy way he licked his lips when he was turned on. How adorable he always looked in the mornings, with his hair ruffled and pajamas lopsided.

Kurt sat back on the sofa, choking back his building tears. He was wrong, he didn't want to take any of it back.

Turns out Tennyson said it best.

It's was better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know that last one was a real downer. Hopefully this one will pick you all up. Enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Chapter 16** _

The rest of the week Kurt did his very best to power through work. He didn't want to let his emotions show because he didn't feel like being asked any questions or worst of all being pitied.

By Saturday he was beyond beat and as soon as he got home he fell apart yet again. He had been doing that a lot lately.

Tonight was the worst of it. He was thinking about what he would normally be doing on a Saturday night.

He'd probably be at over Sebastian's place, watching a movie while eating Chinese takeout straight out of the container or making out on the couch which would almost always lead to great, amazing, out of this world sex with the boy he loved so much.

No. He couldn't think about any of that now, it still hurt too much. So instead he decided to clean to help distract himself.

Kurt cleaned the entire apartment until it was spotless. He even went as far as cleaning out the fridge and every single cupboard, ridding them of all the old and expired food.

Blaine came home around five to find Kurt scrubbing the kitchen tiles with the spear toothbrush Sebastian left around for when he spent the night.

"Wow Kurt this place looks great," Blaine complimented with a large smile.

Kurt looked up from the tiles to see his friend and roommate dressed in tight shorts and a muscle baring tank top.

A year ago that outfit would have sent Kurt reeling, now he felt absolutely nothing.

"Thanks," he sighed before going back to his scrubbing until the grout was shining like brand new.

By eight he was completely done, all he had left to do was take the trash out to the dumpster. Which he hated because it was all the way on the side of the building.

But he braved it anyways, motivated by the thought of smelly trash in the apartment all night.

Thankfully, because it was summer, it wasn't pitch black in the alleyway just yet.

As Kurt approached the large trash bin he noticed a dim light coming from ground. He walked slowly and cautiously forward it until he heard the sound of someone coughing.

That's when Kurt panicked, feet halting in place. There was definitely someone back here, maybe an axe murder. Just when Kurt decided it wasn't worth finding out and turned to run he accidentally dropped the bag he was holding, causing the contents to spill loudly to the floor.

He was just leaning down to pick the mess up in a hurry when he heard the mystery person's feet shuffling behind him and decided to forget about the trash all together and start running.

He was only one step in when-

"Kurt." A loud, familiar voice rang out through the alley. Kurt turned on instinct and was met with a painfully sad image.

Sebastian looked awful. His face was unshaven and there were dark bags under his tired eyes. He appeared small and weak, like he hadn't slept or eaten in days and there was a freshly lit cigarette hanging out of his perfect red lips.

"Your smoking now?" Were the first words out of Kurt's mouth. It was all he could stupidly think of to say.

Sebastian pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, ground it against the wall, then continued walking towards Kurt.

"I was just trying it out, but I don't think I'm very good at it," he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. The way he did when he was nervous.

"I-I should go."  
Kurt turned swiftly but Sebastian's hand caught his shoulder before he could move an inch.

"Wait Kurt please don't go. I-I just um I've been thinking about this exact moment all week. Please."  
Kurt's heart sank at Sebastian's pleading tone and he turned back slowly to face him. The man he loved so much. It was so hard to see him like this Kurt could bear to say no to him now.

Sebastian hung his head. "I don't know what to say except I'm so sorry for what an asshole I was to you and that I never meant to hurt you."

Kurt was speechless for a long time, simply taking in the fact that Sebastian Smythe had really just apologized to him.

Finally Kurt sucked in a deep breath to help collect himself before speaking. "It was a pretty awful thing you did Sebastian. But I think I had a hand in it too. I was so scared that I basically doomed our relationship from the start. I should've at least given you a chance but I just couldn't. It was too that definitely doesn't excuse what you did.

"I know. I promise I know that. And I felt so scared too Kurt. Afraid that I wasn't cut out for this whole serious relationship thing. So when we got into that fight I decided to just get out of it before I let you down even more," Sebastian explained as he began walking once more, closer and closer until he and Kurt were face to face with not an inch between them.

"But I was such an idiot. You're all I want," he whispered softly, cupping Kurt's cheek tenderly and moving in until their lips touched gently.

Kurt wanted to pull away. Every part of his brain was telling him to but something in his heart was keeping him firmly grounded.

Sebastian's lips brushed his in a feather light touch, almost like they weren't real.

Oh god maybe Kurt was dreaming all this. The way he so often did when it came to Sebastian.

He figured if this was a dream that he was going to milk it for all it was worth. He missed Sebastian so much it physically hurt him for them to be apart this past week.

He grabbed both sides of Sebastian's face firmly and crashed their lips together in a deep kiss.

Sebastian tasted like smoke and his scruffy beard was rubbing roughly against Kurt's skin but he didn't care. It felt so good to have those perfect lips on his again. Nothing could take away from that.

Sebastian kissed back with the same amount of passion and then Kurt felt himself being pushed back towards the brick wall.

The moment his back hit the hard bricks Kurt came back fully to reality and pushed weakly at Sebastian's should. This was very real and very wrong. Sure they had talked but they hadn't really resolved anything yet.

"No Sebastian stop. We shouldn't be doing this," Kurt whined as Sebastian's lips pressed desperately to his neck and adam's apple.

Kurt missed those lips so much that he couldn't help but moan brokenly at the contact.

"Sebastian we can't do this," Kurt again said weakly as Sebastian continued on.

"Kurt please- please don't make me stop." Sebastian begged between rushed, needy kisses.  
"I've missed you so much. This past week has been like torture on me. I haven't slept or eaten since Monday. I fucked up so bad but I can't lose you. I love you so much." Sebastian kissed desperately at Kurt's neck while pressing his body even harder into the wall. Almost like he was trying to burrow inside of Kurt.

Kurt felt the exact same way but he knew that their fatal flaw was lack of communication and he was going to make damn sure it never broke them up again. This week was like hell for him too. From this point on he was going to avoid losing Sebastian at all cost.

"Sebastian no," Kurt demanded loudly as he pushed his ex off him completely. "As good as it might feel. We can't just jump right back into this. It's clear we both have issues that we have to work out and they can't just be solved with sex. We have to talk about them like grown up's or we're just going to be here again in a few months."

Sebastian sighed and hung his head. "Yeah you're right. I know you're right. I'm sorry I was so aggressive. It's just that I can't never help myself around you."

Kurt took his hand firmly. "Why don't we go up to your place and talk. The sooner we do the sooner we can get to the good stuff."

Sebastian nodded happily, taking Kurt's hand firmly in his own and pulling him out of the alleyway and back towards the building.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello again darling. Haven't been much in the writing mood lately but this was already finished last week so I decided to upload it. **_

_**I know I don't know any of you personally but I would just like to say that I really do love you all. The fact that you take time out of your day to read my stories will always mean the world to me. This Fandom is incredibly. Love to you all. Enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**_

_** xx RIP Cory. Always and Forever xx**_

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 17**_

"You want something to drink or eat?" Sebastian asked as they stepped into his place.

"No I'm good, but thanks." Kurt declined as he took a seat on the familiar sofa.

Sebastian taking a seat beside him a second later and began twiddling his thumbs nervously.

After a long, semi awkward silence Sebastian finally sighed in what sounded like exasperation.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna just fuck?" he asked bluntly.

Kurt started laughing hysterically at the straightforward question. He had missed Sebastian's bold personality so much, plus it helped to break the ice.

"Yes I'm sure."

"So what do you want to do then?"

"Talk. Ask questions," Kurt stated shakily.

Sebastian scoots closer, taking Kurt's hand firmly in his own. "Well I'm pretty confident you're going to ask me why I did what I did and I think I know the answer. I've been analyzing it all week and the real truth is... I-I was scared. Everything with you just came so easy and felt so right. Plus we were together all the time and I never got sick of you. I've never had that before Kurt. I've always just been the one hunting. Chasing the men down until they were mine. Then using them and tossing them aside because I was bored. That used to give me such a thrill."

Kurt frowns at Sebastian's declaration.

When Sebastian catches sight of it he immediately begins to backpedal. "Bu-but it doesn't anymore," he assures. "Ever since we started hooking up. You know that day you showed up here and insisted we fuck. Which we did, right here on this couch."

Kurt blushes at the memory as Sebastian goes on. " Well that day I felt a different kind of rush. And it was bigger and stronger then anything that came before it. Then I found myself getting it every time we were together. At the start it really scared me. So I would go out and hook up with other people to test it and sure enough it was so dull with them. It got to the point where you were the only one that got me going. That was the day I realized I wanted to be with only you so that I could hold onto that feeling."

Kurt's heart swooped into his stomach. Sebastian's heartfelt and sincere words were some of the most beautiful Kurt had ever heard. He wanted so desperately to throw his arms around Sebastian and kiss the scenes out of him but he held back.

There was still so much to say.

"So if you felt so strongly for me then why even go out with the text message man?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt I may have liked that you gave me those feelings but it doesn't mean that I wasn't scared shirtless by them. I had been one way since I was seventeen and then suddenly I was a totally different person. I felt like I wasn't me anymore, so when Chris called me I jumped at the opportunity to see him. I figured if I went there and felt nothing then I would finally have my answer. It's so dumb, I know it is, but there was a good reason why I had never let myself get close to someone before. It wasn't just the thrill of the chase. It was the fear of the catch. I saw it in all the long term relationships around me. The more you let someone in the more vulnerable you become. With you I'm at my most unguarded Kurt. I just didn't want to be crushed when you woke up one day and realized you could do so much better. So I cut you off at the pass. But it all backfired on me. I missed you so much it hurt. It killed me," Sebastian's voiced cracked weakly.

Kurt was near speechless, his brain going a mile a minute as he tried to sort through all Sebastian had just said to him. One thing sticking out more than the rest.

"What on earth would make you think that I would wake up one day and realize that?" Kurt asks in confusion.

"Come on Kurt. You could have your pick of any guy in this city. I'm just so prick with a trust fund and a bad attitude. Plus you live with the guy that you were in love with for years and he's single now. I know you told me you didn't like him anymore but for some reason I just kept picturing you and him together. He's totally your type and he always around. Ready and willing to do all the lovey dovey shit. What was there to stop you from having what you wanted all that time?"

"You," Kurt states boldly, taking Sebastian's other hand and squeezing it tight. "You were there. My love for you is bigger than anything I ever felt for Blaine. I don't need all that sappy stuff. I just need you."

Sebastian sighted, clenching Kurt's hands even tighter. "I should have know that from the start, but I was just too damn hard headed to believe anything. Kurt I want to be this person. I really do. I just don't know how to navigate it. Please don't give up on me. If this week has tough me anything it's that I can't bear to lose you again."

Kurt looks deep into Sebastian's beautiful green eyes. They're filled with such genuine emotion. Something that's rare for Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt finally breaks, throwing himself into Sebastian's arms. They hold each other tightly, each rubbing soothing circles into the others back.

Kurt taking a strong wiff of the smell he's missed so much. Even with the lingering cigarette odor he can still catch a hint of Sebastian. It's nice and comforting in a way he's souls been craving.

Sebastian's hands continue to rub up and down Kurt's back for a few minutes until he finally whispers in his ear, "Hey why don't we go hop in the shower and then you can spend the night. I'm so exhausted and I just know I'll sleep like a baby with you here. Especially after we officially make up." Sebastian finishes his sentence off with a flirtatiously suggestive eyebrow raise.

One that in the past Kurt would've powerless to. Would've given into because what they had in the bedroom was transcendent. Added to the fact that this would be make up sex. Kurt's never experienced it first hand but from what he's heard it's pretty great.

Sadly sex wasn't their problem and while nothing in the world sounds better right now then a shower and sleepover with Sebastian, Kurt feels the need to take things slow.

He figures this whole break can be like a giant reset for them. A chance to make things different then before. To not mask over every important event in their relationship with sex. To really talk and get to know each other outside of the confines of one another mattress.

Kurt stepped back with a sad smile. "As amazing as that all sounds I really shouldn't. I wanna take this slow. Do it right this time. So you know important you are to me. Not just physically but emotionally"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. That does sound nice and we really should ease back into this," Sebastian frowns. "Just know that I'll probably sleep like shit tonight without you around."

Kurt rubs his shoulder soothingly. "I'm sorry, but hey why don't we go out on a date this Friday."

"A date ha?" Sebastian questioned playfully.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled slyly. "You know a date. We have dinner, maybe see a movie. At the end of the night I try to take your clothes off." He winked playfully.

Sebastian eyes widened to the size of saucers as he nods. "That sounds... promising."

"Great. I'll pick you up here around eight." Kurt raises up Sebastian's hand, kissing his knuckles softly. "Bye."

He exits swiftly, laughing to himself at the now flabbergasted expression on Sebastian's face.

Kurt was actually nervous. Which he realized was ridiculous considering he was going on a date with a guy he already loved. One he had already been extremely intimate with. One who had seen him naked tons of times.

But tonight wasn't about any of that, well maybe it was a little. But mostly it was about rekindling their relationship. About getting to start over as a real live couple instead of just two people who began as fuck buddies and then happened to fall for each other.

By 7:50 he's dressed and ready to go, taking the stairs to Sebastian's apartment two by two.

He knocks eagerly, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he waits anxiously.

He hasn't seen Sebastian since the night he asked him out. They had text a few times. Mostly while in bed. Sebastian would usually beg for Kurt to come up to his place and spend the night.

Kurt refused every time but it was getting harder by the day. His body was starting to crave Sebastian's touch. He missed it more than he'd like to admit.

It was part of why he was so anxious about tonight. While he didn't fully trust himself around Sebastian there was still a strong part of him that wanted more. That was the part keeping him determined to leave this date g-rated. That was until the door opened and Sebastian appeared.

Kurt felt his pulse pound and his palms slick up with sweat. Sebastian looked like a walking wet dream.

His jeans were tight and black. His shirt a deep v cut, long sleeved and pushed up to his elbows. And his hair, god his hair looked so good. It was shorter than it had been earlier in the week and styled to perfection, in a messy carefree sort of way that Kurt was weak to.

"Hey Hummel long time no see," Sebastian winked, causing Kurt's knees to buckle ever so slightly. "So where are you taking me tonight stud?"

"Oh well um I made reservations at Stanley's and then I thought maybe we could go to that little theater downtown. They're playing Say Anything all month long. It's an eighties classic," Kurt finished nervously.

"Mmm you and I in the back row of a dark movie theater. I like your thinking," Sebastian purred before turning to grab his jacket off the hook and his keys off the table.

They descended the stairs in silence, Sebastian holding the door open for Kurt as they exited the building.

Sebastian stepped over to the curb to hail a cab but Kurt scurried over to stopped him.

"Actually I was thinking we could walk. It's such a nice night and our reservation isn't until 8:30."

"Cool." Sebastian smiled in easy agreement.

They began to walk, again in total silence. With Kurt doing his best not to stare at Sebastian. He was confident that the longer he did so the more his resolve would break down, to the point were he would call this whole date thing off, drag Sebastian back to his apartment and lock them both inside until they couldn't walk anymore.

Instead of taking the typical route Kurt stayed surprisingly strong, keeping his eyes trained straight ahead and only glancing down when he felt a familiar palm slip into his own.

"Is holding hands permitted on this "Date." Sebastian air quoted with his free hand.

Normally Kurt would say no. Holding hands wasn't very typical first date type behavior but Sebastian's warm grip felt so good in his own he never wanted to pull it away.

"Holding hands is fine." Kurt nodded casually. His eyes looking straight ahead once more.

They arrived at the restaurant right on time and were seated immediately.

Now that they were sitting across from each other Kurt knew it would be a bit more difficult to not look at Sebastian. So he instead focused on the menu, reading each item description carefully over a dozen times.

When he finally set it down he noticed Sebastian staring at him across the table, sipping lightly on his glass of ice water as he did.

Finally Sebastian set the glass down. "You know you look really sexy tonight." He commented as he eyed Kurt up and down, making his neck and cheeks heat up with a hot crimson red blush.

God Kurt was so screwed. Why the hell was he doing this again?

Oh right to make their relationship stronger. That was the most important thing right now. Not how hot Sebastian looked or the fact that he had a serious case of smoldering bedroom eyes going on right now.

Kurt composed himself fully, sitting up even straighter in his chair. "Um thanks. You look very nice as well."

"Only for you babe." Sebastian smirked, licking his lips in that always alluring way. The same way he did when he was aroused.

"I think I'm going to order the lobster ravioli. How about you?" Kurt eyes fell back to his menu, hoping the subject change would help to shift the sudden electric sexual tension.

"I'm leaning towards the chicken breast," Sebastian commented simply. "I just hope it's tender and juice. You know that's how I like my meat."

Kurt nearly choked when he felt Sebastian socked foot run up the back of his calf. Ab action so desired it made Kurt's insides tremble like a newborn baby deer.

In a effort to focus and not draw attention to himself Kurt opted to pick his menu back up and scan the dessert options. His eyes nearly going cross from the slow drag of Sebastian's foot traveling up his leg.

After only a moment Kurt set his menu back down. Their eyes finally meeting across the table.

Sebastian's so full and lust blown Kurt was seriously considering flipping the damn table over and jumping Sebastian in his chair.

Not caring if he got kicked out or even arrested for public indecency.

When the waiter appeared at that very moment Kurt sighed to himself in relief.

With an irritated eye roll Sebastian removed his foot from where it was tangled between Kurt's legs. Once the waiter was gone they fell into a comfortable conversation. Talking about work and school, laughing about stupid things.

This right here. This was all Kurt wanted. To know that they could do it. That they could just be them. No innuendos, no sex or animalistic lust. Just the love they shared for each other. The love that was buried underneath all that other stuff. They had lost it for a moment but now they were back on the right track. This date was doing just what Kurt hoped it would.

After the main course they shared chocolate raspberry mousse for dessert. And in a last minute surprise Sebastian scooped up the bill, insisting Kurt just pay the tip.

By 10:30 they were headed for the movies. Arriving just in time to catch the 10:45 showing.

When Sebastian ordered sour patch kids from the concession stand Kurt's heart raced. The last time he had done that the night had ended with some very dirty, loud awesome sex.

All throughout the movie Kurt kept glancing over at Sebastian popping the fruity candies into his mouth. It was driving him absolutely crazy. Knowing just how good the mix of Sebastian and sour patch tasted and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

When the movie finally ended Kurt was grateful. He had stayed this strong so far. He could definitely last another hour. At least he hoped he could. An hour is a long time when your being tortured.

This time Sebastian hailed a cab to take them back to the apartment building. The drive was silent but Kurt could feel Sebastian's eyes on him the entire time. He wondered what was running through the boys mind.

The Sebastian Smythe he knew and loved was always plotting something devious. Kurt was sure now was now different. All Kurt had to do was get away before Sebastian put his idea into action.

Kurt nearly hopped out of the cab while Sebastian paid the driver. He was just steps away from the front door when Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of him. He was always so stealth when he wanted to be.

"So are you going to walk me to my door?" Sebastian asked in a low whisper. His eyes boring into Kurt's and once again smoldering.

"N-no,"Kurt stammered. "I think saying good night here will be fine."

"Okay," Sebastian nodded in agreement.  
"Goodnight." He leaned in and pressed an innocent kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Thanks for suggesting this. It was fun."

"It was no problem. We should really do it again soon." Kurt returned a kiss to Sebastian's cheek, this one a bit more lingering.

"I'll be sure to leave my schedule open." Sebastian chuckled while picking up Kurt's hand and brushing his lips gently across his knuckles.

In his head Kurt knew this was the point where he should say goodnight and walk away, but he couldn't bring himself too just yet.

He simply needed five more minutes of this closeness to get him through the week. Even if that five minutes felt like he was about to play with fire.

Kurt takes a step forward. Seizing Sebastian's other hand and twisting their fingers together tightly.

They stand close, their breath mingling in the tightly shared space, eyes once again meeting in a longing gaze.

It's peaceful and familiar here. With Sebastian's hand in his and his heavenly aroma filling Kurt's nose and lungs subsequently.

That's when the dame of Kurt's emotionally drained mind finally breaks like a cheap piece of glass.

He's basked in his moment of strength, now is the time to be weak.

He surges forward, pressing his and Sebastian's lips together in a heated exchange.

They mouths slot together perfectly, falling into place like they when never ever parted.

God these lips, these lips on his should be illegal they're so good at what they do. Driving Kurt crazy in all the right ways.

"A-apartment," Kurt mutters between feverish kisses. Each one more intense than the last.

They're still very much in public and that fact is quickly turning into a big problem considering all Kurt can currently think about is getting Sebastian horizontal.

They stumbles up the staircase, stopping occasionally to go at each other aggressively. Neither giving a damn who may see them.

By the grace of some higher power they make it all the way up to Sebastian's door without tearing each others clothes off. When they burst into the apartment they practically lung at one another again.

Mouths moving frantically in tandem as hands dip into waistbands and under shirts.

"Kurt. Oh god Kurt," Sebastian moans wantonly. "Fuck I've missed this so fucking much. So-so much."

Something in Sebastian's tone cuts through Kurt like a knife. They shouldn't be doing this, not now. Not when there's still so much to work on. So much to be sorted out.

Kurt's kissing slows to a halt as Sebastian continues to nip at his neck and earlobe.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Sebastian asks between kisses.

"We can't do this. Not tonight." Kurt said regretfully.

"No. You don't mean that." Sebastian begins to nibble on that one spot near the back of Kurt's neck. The one that makes his insides tingle.

Yet he stays strong. No amount of neck kissing can distract him from his task at hand. "I-I should really go," he comments sadly, pulling completely out of Sebastian's embrace.

"No," Sebastian wines. "No Kurt please don't go. I've just gotten you back. You can't go. Stay. Let me take you to my bedroom and show you how much I love you."

"That's just it Sebastian," Kurt huff. "It can't just be all about sex anymore. That's how it was before and look how things turned out. I love you too much to lose you again over something so trivial."

"But it doesn't have to be dirty cheap sex Kurt. It can be like it was in Ohio. When we made love. You remember that? How good it was. How close we were." Sebastian licks a heavy strip up the side of Kurt's neck, stopping at his jawline to nibble on it gently.

Kurt gives himself over for a moment, like a treat for all he's been through tonight. Being close to Sebastian like this feels incredible. Now if only they could have this in every aspect of their relationship they'd be set. That is Kurt's goal and he's going to achieve it even if the sexual frustration kills him.

Kurt focuses, taking a giant step back and flashing Sebastian a heartfelt smile. One Sebastian countered with a pout.

"I gonna go now okay," Kurt said softly. "I love you."

The pout on Sebastian's lips morphed into a small smile. One that showed his willingness to not push for this any further. "I love you too. Sleep well I guess," Sebastian pouted yet again.

"Thank you." Kurt leaned up and kissed Sebastian's stuck out bottom lip. "I will. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Sebastian winked.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi my darling readers. Don't have much to say except enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**To Know Him Is To Love Him Chapter 18**_

It was like a scene from a movie. Kurt was sprawled out on a plush bed. Sunlight streaming in through the large open windows, head resting comfortably on a silky white pillow.

He was not alone. There was a familiar face there as well. Kurt smiled brightly as Sebastian appeared beside him. Hand cupping Kurt's cheek lightly, placing gentle kisses to his face, neck and collarbone.

Kurt felt light, like his body was floating peacefully in the clouds. The warmth of Sebastian's lips on his skin making him hum with contentment.

That's when it happened, his happy hums morphing into a buzzing sound. It was faint at first. A low vibration Kurt could ignore but soon it became so piercing that Kurt was forced to wake up. The blaring sound of his alarm hurting his ears.

He sighed in exasperation as the harsh reality of where he actually was hit him like a punch to the gut.

There was no plush bed, no sunlight streaming and worst of all no Sebastian. Well at least not in the physical sense. But he was present via text message.

It was their new always text each other first thing in the morning. A ritual they had upheld for two going on three weeks now. Things were going very well between them since the day they had decided to rekindle their romance. Which made Kurt constantly giddy.

**Morning sexy just letting you know that I'm planning to jack off in the shower this morning thinking about you. Is that creepy? I don't think so. I actually think it's kinda hot. I'll be looking forward to your reply. Love you.**

Kurt smiled to himself as he rolled out of bed and padded his way to the kitchen. This morning there would be no text, because this morning Kurt was planning on doing something much better and far more loving than sending a simple text message. He was going to top off his trusty thrums with hazelnut coffee (One of Sebastian's many guilty pleasures) and head upstairs to quickly surprise his boyfriend with it before he had to run off to work.

Blaine was already awake when Kurt made his exit.

He was sitting on the sofa, dressed in his running clothes and soaked with sweat. His cell planted firmly to his ear and a wide gleaming smile stretched across his lips. That could only mean one thing, he was talking to Clayton. The boy who took over running the bookstore after Kurt declined to reinstate his position. He figured he should let someone else take over and Clayton was a near perfect replacement. He was an adorably wide eyed freshman with big turtle shell half glasses and hipster hair reminiscent of Bruno Mars. He wore suspenders and Oxford dress shoes like he belonged in another era. Overall the boy was basically Blaine's perfect match, both possessing that dapperness that you didn't see much of anymore.

Kurt had only just introduced them a few days ago and it felt as if their phone conversation had not ended since then.

Kurt was pleased with himself. He could now confidently add matchmaker to his many titles.

Kurt waved to Blaine as he passed him on the way to the kitchen to fix a quick pot of coffee. He filled the thrums to the brim with the steaming hot liquid then took off out the door and up the stairs, retrieving the spare key and unlocking the door as slowly and quietly as possible.

Kurt knew his boyfriend was awake because of the text he had revived. So now the real question was where could he be? Since Kurt couldn't hear the shower running he guessed the kitchen and sure enough that's where Sebastian stood. Dressed in nothing but a loose fitting pair of boxer shorts and his wide rimmed black glasses. His eyes closed and head phones in, drumming furiously against the fridge and he began to belt out a familiar song.

_"You, your sex is on fire And you, your sex is on fire,"_ Sebastian sang excitedly, beautifully. His voice just one of the many bright spots, on a long list of his alluring features.

Kurt rarely got the opportunity to hear it, so instead of making his presence know he simply leaned against the kitchen counter, watching with admiration as his boyfriend sang his heart out.

Kurt began to laugh under his breath while Sebastian continued to dance and sing at a much higher volume. _"Consumed with what's to transpire,"_ he nearly shouted.

The minute Sebastian stopped singing Kurt began to applaud loudly causing Sebastian to jump in surprise, turning to face him in a flash.

"Kurt. Oh my god you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here and better yet how much of that humiliating display did you actually witness?"

"Just the right amount. And I'm here to give you this." Kurt held the thrums out with a bright smile.

"Hey thanks. Is it the hazelnut stuff?"

"Yup. Your favorite. Jill gave me a whole box this time."

"Well thank you for thinking of me. Guess I'll have to give you something for your troubles." Sebastian advanced, dragging Kurt into a bear hug and kissing his forehead.

"I think the image of you dancing around the kitchen was reward enough but thank you." Kurt hugged back.

"Real funny wise guy. Now did you happen to bring me anything else this morning?" Sebastian asked in a faint whisper, hands beginning to wonder from Kurt's lower back to his ass.

"No. I didn't bring you any of that," Kurt backed away quickly before his willpower took a serious nose dive.

It would've been easy to let it too.  
Sebastian was bare chested, his skin smelling freshly of the old spice shower gel he always used, hair tousled in a sexy, messy kind of way and the glasses. God those damn glasses where the one chink in Kurt's otherwise strong armor. No matter how many times he saw Sebastian wear them. Each one felt better then the last. He looked so wise and studious, with his gorgeous green eyes sparkling behind the lenses.

"I-I have to get to work soon," Kurt began to babble. "But I'm off this weekend. You wanna hang out. There's that new exhibit at the museum I wanted to see. You know the impressionist stuff."

"Gee sounds swell," Sebastian commented sarcastically.

"Good. Glad to hear you're so excited about it. Goodbye." Kurt leaned up to press a quick kiss to Sebastian's lips but clearly the action was not fast enough because before Kurt knew it he was being dipped back and kissed as if it was to be his very last one.

Kurt hands gripped weakly at Sebastian's shoulders, nails digging softly into his warm naked skin as the other mans tongue traced the contours of his lips, slipping past them and lapping gently on Kurt's own tongue.

Just when Kurt found himself getting to the point of no return Sebastian released him. Kurt's breathing ragged as he stumbled back into the kitchen cupboard.

"Have a good day at work." Sebastian winked.

"I-I um I will. Thank you." Kurt took a deep steadying breath, straightening himself out before turning swiftly and headed straight for the door before he lost all his self control and begged Sebastian to screw him over the kitchen counter.

Work was slow but since reuniting with Sebastian Kurt's mood was considerably elevated. Now, instead of being grumpy Kurt found himself daydreaming as he wiped down the tables and machines or restocked the sugar packets. Normally they were pretty generic fantasies. He and Sebastian simply together in some capacity. But today was much different. Today his mind couldn't help but wonder back to the dream he was having this morning.

He couldn't remember a time when he had been so relaxed. Kurt wanted that feeling back so badly but not just in his dreams but in his reality as well.

Kurt wondered idly if telling Sebastian of this desire would open him up to mocking and ridicule.

Sebastian did seem to be somewhat changed since their reconciliation but that didn't mean he was a totally different person.

Would he make fun of the fact that Kurt wanted something so decidedly unmasculine.

Kurt figured there was really only one sure fire way to get his answer and that was to ask.

* * *

Kurt never understood why people called Sundays lazy. That was until he got a boyfriend who had his own apartment and no job.

As of last night they had been officially been back together for three weeks and things were better than ever.

Without sex clouding their minds they were free to talk. Which they did a lot of. But just because actually sex was still off the table didn't mean intimacy was.

In fact Kurt felt they were more intimate now than ever before.

Like today. It was Sunday afternoon and they were cuddled up on Sebastian's always comfy soft.

The narrow piece of furniture causing them to be wrapped tightly around one another. Kurt's back pulled closely to Sebastian's front, legs tangled up. Sebastian's arms wrapped securely around Kurt's chest as he kissed softly behind his ear.

"I really love this couch," Kurt sighed happily.

"Yeah you've mentioned that a few hundred times today," Sebastian commented, chin resting comfortably on Kurt's shoulder.

"Well then maybe you should just buy me one to shut me up," Kurt giggled.

"Or maybe you could have this one," Sebastian said seriously.

"You'd really give me your sofa just to keep me quiet?" Kurt asked in alarm. "Are you getting sick of my voice already?"

"No silly. I mean like if you moved in here. It could be like our couch. Not just mine."

"Moved in?" Kurt squeaked in shock, turning in Sebastian's arms until there were face to face. "You seriously want me to move in with you?"

Sebastian nodded casually as if what he had just suggested wasn't a huge deal. "I don't see why not. I mean you already spend all your free time here. And all your stuff is so close it'd be easy to bring up just one floor."

"And those are the only two reasons?" Kurt questioned with a knowing eyebrow raise.

Sebastian rolled his eyes in response. "Well I love you." He kissed Kurt's nose. "And adore spending time with you. And you're pretty easy on the eyes. Plus I'd be totally cool if you wanted to walk around naked. You know can't do that at your current apartment."

Kurt laughed lightly at that, face nuzzling into the warm hollow of Sebastian's neck. "I don't know Bas. Moving in together is a really big step. I think we should hold off for a bit longer. I mean we're still not even sleeping together again."

"Oh well I could amend that right now if you'd like," Sebastian whispered gruffly into Kurt's ear while gently snaking his hand into the front of Kurt's tight pants.

Kurt wanted to protest but his brain was just too jumbled. His body had been craving Sebastian in this capacity for three extremely long weeks now.

So instead of batting Sebastian's hand away like he should've been doing Kurt moaned like some wanton whore, hips arching towards Sebastian's always capable hand.

The one that was currently slipping into the waistband of Kurt's briefs and down his left inner thigh.

Kurt began to pant erratically. Sebastian wasn't even touching his cock yet and he was already falling apart. It really had been too long. But then a flash of his dream hit Kurt like a ton of bricks.

It was him and Sebastian in that same big white bed. Only this time they were making very slow, intensely passionate love. The kind that changes you, that makes you feel like you want to laugh and cry all at the same time.

That's how Kurt wanted their first time back together to be. He definitely didn't want it to be like this. Desperate and needy on Sebastian's sofa.

"No. Stop." Kurt demanded, seizing Sebastian's wrist and yanking it from where it was buried in his pants.

Since it was already taking copious amounts of willpower to pull himself away Kurt decided it was best to roll fully off the couch and give them some much needed breathing room, before Sebastian convinced him to stay and Kurt gave in because he was weak and Sebastian was gorgeous and man could not live on bread alone.

"I think we should hold off." Kurt informed sternly.

"Why," Sebastian whined.

"Because well..." Kurt hesitated. This was the big do or die moment. "Well because... You see I kind of have this vision in my head. I know it might sound stupid to you but um when we finally do sleep together again I want it to be special. Cuz you know, all that's happened between us."

"That doesn't sound stupid to me," Sebastian commented firmly. "Now would you care to share this little vision with the rest of the class."

"Oh well umm..." Kurt paused to help stave off his blush. "Well we're in a big bed, with white linens and we're making love. It's slow and savory and we really take out time and do it right and by the end we're both sort of changed because it was so amazing."

"Wow," Sebastian says with wide eyes. "That sounds way better then my vision of us fucking right now on this sofa and most likely the floor."

Kurt covers his mouth to hold in his amused laugh. The couch was pretty slim so it was a definite possibility that they would end up on the ground.

"So when exactly does this earth shattering sex take place because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need to mark it on my calendar. Maybe work out. Do some stretches or something." Sebastian began pumping his arms like he was lifting imaginary weights.

Kurt frowned, dejected by his boyfriends crack. "Would you stop making jokes you smart ass. I knew if I told you that you'd make fun of me."

"I'm not. I swear," Sebastian assured. "Your vision sounds amazing. I would just like to know if this act is spontaneous or planned because I could have white sheets here in less than an hour. We can go to down Bed Bath and Beyond. Buy some right now."

"Hey down boy," Kurt warned playfully. "And besides I was sorta thinking we could plan something for next weekend. Maybe check into the W late Saturday night, only pack our toiletries, never get dressed. Stay in bed and inside each other as much as we can and only order room service when we're ravenous from all the voracious love making."

Sebastian closed his eyes tightly and licked his lips in what looked to be a mix of desire and frustration. "Jesus Kurt you can't just talk like that. Not when it's been nearly a month since we..."

"But we can change all that by next weekend," Kurt cut him off with a wicked smile. "You book the room. I'll bring the supplies and we'll see each other next week." Kurt turned to leave when he heard the rustling of the sofa behind him and he smiled to himself. This teasing was sort fun.

"Wait. You mean we have to stay apart all week. That's so unfair," Sebastian whined yet again.

"The separation will make our reunion even better. Trust me. They don't say distance makes the heart grow fonder for nothing. Now I'll see you Saturday night. Text me the details when you know them okay." Kurt leaned up and planted a firm yet brief kiss to Sebastian's lips before leaving without another word.

He was actually getting his way and in a weeks time he would finally have Sebastian back in the physical scene. He couldn't wait.


End file.
